Nous Joyeux Compagnons
by marguerite26
Summary: TRAD. Il ne fait pas dans le bonheur, il ne le fait juste pas. Et il n'accorde pas non plus de faveur, et surtout pas à Granger. Il n'en accorde vraiment vraiment pas! Ou tout du moins il n'en accordait pas...
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde ! Me voici revenu pour une toute nouvelle traduction ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire autant que je l'ai aimé !_

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait plaisir à l'auteur __**SiriuslyPadfoot'sGal**__ et à moi la traductrice._

_Histoire originale écrite par __**SiriuslyPadfoot'sGal**__, intitulé __**We Happy Few**__. _

**

* * *

**

Partie 1 : Une faveur

_« Une vie heureuse n'est pas possible sans un soupçon d'obscurité et le mot heureux perdrait son sens si il n'était pas équilibré par la tristesse ». __Carl Jung_

Il ne fait pas dans le bonheur.

Il ne le fait pas.

Il ne fait pas dans le bonheur, la gentillesse, la timidité, et la bizarrerie. Il y a beaucoup de chose qu'il ne fait pas.

Mais plus que tout, il n'accorde pas de faveurs.

Il fait bien dans la colère.

Il fait dans la colère, l'amertume, le sarcasme et l'intimidation. Voici ce qu'il fait.

Il n'accorde pas de faveurs. Il n'en accorde vraiment vraiment pas.

Ou en tout cas, il n'en _accordait_ pas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- J'ai dit non Potter.

- Allez ! Ca ne va pas te tuer de lui accorder cette faveur.

- Je n'accorde PAS de faveur. C'est comme ça.

- Oh oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié le code des Malfoys, ou peuimporte le nom que tu donnes à cette merde auquel tu te réfères tout le temps.

- Ça s'appelle le Manifeste des Malfoys. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes, vu que tu as vécu dans un carton et tout ça…

Un silence s'installa dans le bureau de Draco et il leva les yeux pour évaluer l'intensité qui entourait le garçon-qui-n'était-pas-mort-après-tout. Il n'était pas sûr de ne pas avoir été trop loin cette fois-ci. Ce genre de chamailleries était normal entre eux, mais il arrivait quelques fois que Potter le prenne mal.

Le soulagement l'envahit lorsque Harry laissa sortir de sa bouche un rire qui ressemblait étrangement à un aboiement. Ce dernier attrapa une petite figurine en forme dragon sur le bureau.

- Dis-moi, toi ô l'homme si sophistiqué, est-ce que la règle numéro 347 stipule que : 'Tu devras avoir des petits bibelots sur ton bureau d'Aurors' ? ricana Harry, en prenant la liberté de s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau.

- Ouais, répondit Draco en souriant narquoisement, et en reprenant le dragon. Et la règle numéro 348 dit que si un con avec une horrible cicatrice se moque de ladite figurine, alors un Malfoy devra botter le derrière de ledit con.

- Hum…fais moi savoir quand tu le trouveras alors.

- Bien Potter. Maintenant sors de mon bureau, j'ai du travail.

- Pas avant que tu aies accepté d'aider.

En se moquant, Draco s'allongea dans sa chaise et posa ses pieds sur son bureau. Observant sa position, le souvenir du jeune Sirius qu'il avait vu dans la pensive de Rogue revint en mémoire à Harry.

- Potter, est-ce que Granger est au courant au moins que tu me demandes de l'aide ? Ce n'est pas comme si on s'entendait.

- Elle a spécialement demandé après toi.

Draco leva délicatement un sourcil. Il aurait presque pu laisser sa langue pendre hors de sa bouche à cause du choc si la règle numéro 11 ne statuait pas clairement que 'les Malfoys ne sont JAMAIS surpris'.

- Elle l'a vraiment fait ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec le Trio d'Or ? J'ai fait quelques actions décentesdurant la guerre, comme passer à l'Ordre quelques informations, et soudainement vous trois mouraient d'envie d'être mon ami.

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment comme ça que ça s'est passé ? C'est bizarre, il me semble me souvenir d'une histoire légèrement différente.

Harry enleva les cheveux qui lui retombaient devant les yeux d'un geste de la main, ce qui révéla un sourcil levé d'une manière interrogative. Et Draco connaissait cette interrogation.

_Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de ramener cette nuit sur le tapis ?_

Draco ne voulait pas accorder à Granger la moindre faveur. Il avait peut-être conclu une sorte de trêve avec Weasley et Potter, si cette trêve incluait le sarcasme et énormément d'alcool, mais elle ne s'étendait certainement pas à Granger.

Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, et il la détestait pour ça. Il n'y avait pas une seule journée où le souvenir de cette nuit sur la tour ne revenait pas le hanter, et chaque jour depuis, il faisait de son mieux pour réparer ces erreurs. Pour quoi d'autre sinon passerait-il chaque instant éveillé à travailler comme Auror pour le Ministère quand il avait assez d'argent pour vivre sa vie entière sans lever le petit doigt. Chaque paie du Ministère qu'il recevait était directement versée à une œuvre de charité, la plupart du temps, une œuvre de charité que Granger avait mentionnée.

Mais elle n'en n'avait rien à faire. Il ne comprenait pas comment Potter, son dernier Némésis, avait pût non seulement lui pardonner, mais aussi le compter parmi ses amis, alors qu'elle continuait de le regarder comme si il avait la Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur son visage. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait qu'elle le regarde différemment ou quelque chose comme ça, c'était juste que ça l'agaçait. Les Malfoys doivent être respectés et désirés par tous, d'après les dires de la règle numéro 38.

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu quand Potter fit claquer ses doigts devant son visage et dit :

- Est-ce que tu m'as écouté ?

- Désolé, répondit-il en souriant narquoisement. J'ai juste pensé que tu étais encore en train de nous livrer un autre discours moralisateur digne de toi Golden Boy, alors j'ai arrêté de t'écouter.

Harry pointa son doigt sur le torse de Draco et dit :

- Tu es vraiment une petite fouine qui se croit si drôle.

- N'oublie pas « d'une beauté éblouissante ». Ne me dis pas que tu as un animal fétiche Golden Boy !

Draco sourit, mais son sourire s'effaça légèrement quand il vit l'air sérieux qu'affichait le visage de Potter.

- Tu me le dois Draco.

Il n'avait pas besoin de voir le regard entendu sur le visage de Potter pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Des souvenirs de douleur, de sang et de son père apparurent dans son esprit. C'était vrai, Potter lui avait sauvé la vie. Et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il était reconnaissant même si la règle 52 disait que 'les Malfoys ne doivent jamais rien à personne'.

- Tout le putain de monde Sorcier te doit quelque chose Potter. Trouve toi un autre rat de laboratoire.

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il laissait Harry le jeter hors de son bureau, mais il se dirigea lui-même vers la porte. Il n'aimait pas parler de ces choses là avec Potter. Il n'aimait pas se souvenir de la guerre. Cela lui servait uniquement à lui rappeler qu'il avait encore tant de choses à faire pour se racheter, tant d'endroits à aller.

- S'il te plait Draco.

Il n'était pas fou. Draco savait très bien que Potter avait utilisé deux fois son prénom en l'espace d'une seule minute. Ce qui amenait à trois le nombre de fois où cela était arrivé dans toute sa vie.

- Pourquoi moi ?

Harry soupira et, frustré, ébouriffa ses cheveux.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre. Mais c'est toi qu'elle a demandé. Elle m'a fait promettre.

- Et si je dis non, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Dans ce cas, j'enverrais Hermione te le demander. Et je te ferais venir déjeuner tous les dimanches au Terrier.

Draco pâlit légèrement.

- Tu n'oserais pas. Je n'iraipas. Par ailleurs, Granger ne viendrait pas ici pour me parler de toute façon. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, on est aussi ami qu'un vampire et sa prochaine victime.

- Je paris 10 gallions que tu serais la victime.

Draco grogna mais Harry continua :

- Et elle le fera. Tu ne l'as pas vu. Elle peut être sacrement bornée parfois, et pour des raisons inconnues, c'est toi qu'elle veut pour cette expérience.

Draco marqua une pause et lança un regard furieux à Potter, tout en se demandant si il pouvait être en train de mentir.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a besoin de moi. C'est quoi ce projet exactement ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Elle et deux ou trois autres langues-de-plomb l'ont terminé il y a deux semaines. D'habitude, ils testent juste leurs expériences entre eux mais apparemment pour celle-ci ils ont besoin d'autres sujets. Je sais que c'est quelque chose qu'ils ont développé spécialement pour le Ministère.

Draco le fixa d'un air calculateur et il sut qu'il ne mentait pas. Potter était un horrible menteur.

- Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens en échange ?

- Tu n'auras plus aucune dette envers moi, dit Harry d'un ton grave.

Surpris, Draco demanda :

- Tu es sûr ? Tu as le droit à une faveur de ma part, le Balafré, juste une. Tu as vraiment envie de la gâcher pour Granger ?

- Je lui dois bien ça, répondit-il simplement.

Cela démangeait Draco de le questionner plus longuement. Qu'est-ce que Granger avait sur Potter ? Merlin, il était aussi curieux que l'enfer. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Potter, mais Harry l'avait déjà réduit au silence d'un regard. Il savait que Potter ne lui diraitjamais. Draco n'était pas stupide, peu importe de quel projet il s'agissait, il savait qu'il s'en sortait bien. De toutes les choses qu'aurait pu lui demander Potter, ça ce n'était rien.

- D'accord.

- D'accord ?

- Je suis partant.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione triturait nerveusement la chaîne autour de son cou. Jamais dans l'histoire du Département des Mystères, quelqu'un avait été cherché de l'aide à l'extérieur. Mais elle le devait, sinon ils devraient tester cette invention pendant des années. Plus des personnes différentes la testeront, plus vite on saurait exactement comment elle fonctionne.

Vous voyez, le projet a débuté comme quelque chose de très simple mais était devenu tellement plus important dans les semaines qui suivirent.

Scrimgeour était convaincu que la population sorcière en tant que telle était déprimée, surtout les sorciers qui travaillaient pour le Ministère. La guerre était peut-être finie, mais elle agissait toujours comme un parasite, aspirant le bonheur des gens même lors des plus joyeux événements.

Les gens n'étaient pas vraiment sûrs de savoir si ils avaient le droit de parler des atrocités de la guerre qui s'étaient passés il y avait quelques années de cela ou si ils devaient faire semblant que tout était revenu à la normale.

Il était venu la voir avec cette idée. Il voulait qu'elle crée une sorte d'invention qui stimulerait le moral, aiderait les gens à s'accrocher aux moments les plus joyeux de leur vie. Tout d'abord, elle avait jouait avec l'idée d'utiliser d'une certaine manière un charme de réconfort, en ensorcelant tout l'immeuble, mais c'était difficile à maintenir en place.

Elle était au Terrier quand l'inspiration la frappa de plein fouet. C'était l'anniversaire de Charlie, une occasion qui était loin d'être heureuse car Charlie n'avait jamais atteint son trentième anniversaire. Il était mort lors d'un raid, une semaine avant la bataille finale.

Le déjeuner hebdomadaire du dimanche des Weasley était un jour sombre cette fois-ci. Molly avait à peine demandé à Fred de lui passer les pommes de terre, qu'elle s'était effondrée en larmes. Ron avait immédiatement abandonné sa nourriture et se précipita à l'intérieur la maison.

Ron avait passé beaucoup trop de temps à soutenir tout le monde, il était celui qui essayait d'aider tous les autres. Il souffrait et fit la seule chose qui pouvait le rendre plus heureux.

Quand Hermione entra dans la pièce, elle le trouva assis sur son lit avec un bassin en pierre noire, maintenu fermement entre ses jambes.

Sa pensine.

Elle ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour l'alerter de sa présence, mais l'observa alors qu'il revivait son plus heureux moment, là au milieu du bassin.

Ce fut à cet instant que l'idée la frappa. Et si quelque chose était accessible au public, quelque chose que vous pourriez emporter partout avec vous et qui contiendrait tout vos instants les plus heureux.

Ça avait commencé avec seulement une minuscule pensine, mais était devenu quelque chose de tellement plus important, par accident en fait.

Ça avait commencé avec des améliorations mineures.

Comment quelqu'un pourrait choisir son plus joyeux souvenir ? Elle essaya de penser à ce qu'elle-même choisirait en tant que souvenir préféré, mais chaque souvenir qui lui venait à l'esprit était d'une amer confusion qui empestait la guerre. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il y ait un seul souvenir heureux dans son passé.

Que se passerait-il si elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de quelque chose d'heureux ? Et si un souvenir de quelque chose qui l'a rendu une fois heureuse, ne servait qu'à lui faire se rappeler tous les instants qui l'avaient rendu malheureuse ?

Elle n'eut pas à se poser longtemps cette question, car un jour, ils trouvèrent par hasard un sort qui résolu ce problème. D'une certaine manière, le sort permet à l'invention de choisir le souvenir le plus approprié pour l'utilisateur.

Elle fit à nouveau courir sa main le long du collier et haussa les épaules. Ils l'avaient fait, ils avaient crée quelque chose qui pouvait détecter et stocker les moments préférés d'une personne.

Tout s'était très bien déroulé. Les collègues qui avaient agi en tant que cobayes avaient reporté d'excellentes conclusions. Il s'avérait que cette expérience était un succès.

Ils avaient commencé à créer le produit en masse pour le distribuer à tous les employés du Ministère, quand elle l'avait pour la première fois testé elle-même.

Sa tête entre ses mains, elle se souvint de ce jour, le jour où elle avait découvert que l'invention sur laquelle elle avait travaillé pendant des mois, ne marchait pas. Enfin, elle ne marchait pas aussi bien que prévue, pour elle tout du moins. Elle avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un échec.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas en être certaine. Elle rassembla toute sa détermination et se dit de rester positive. Elle n'en n'était pas encore sûre.

Elle avait besoin de la tester sur plus de gens, et il n'y avait pas assez de langues-de-plomb.

Elle avait besoin de savoir si l'invention marchait sur tout le monde, si elle fonctionnait de la même manière dans tous les cas. Elle avait besoin de savoir pourquoi les choses étaient différentes avec elle, et si elles étaient différentes pour d'autres personnes.

Une sensation de picotement dans sa poitrine lui faisait sentir que sa création pourrait faire plus que ce qu'elle était supposée créer.

- Granger ?

Sa tête se releva de ses mains pour se retrouver à fixer des yeux gris qui avaient l'air aussi dur et froid que du métal.

- Tu es en avance, lui répondit-elle.

- Je suis ponctuel, répliqua-t-il. Il y a une différence.

- Eh bien, il est 13h55 et j'ai dit à Harry et Ron d'être là à 14h00, ce qui signifie qu'on a encore dix minutes à attendre avant qu'ils n'arrivent vraiment.

Il grogna et prit un siège en face d'elle dans la salle de réunion. Il la fixait d'un regard froid et attendit qu'elle parle, mais quand elle ne le fit pas, il décida qu'il était temps d'obtenir des réponses.

- Alors rat de bibliothèque, tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi tu avais besoin de moi ?

- J'avais besoin de quelques personnes pour m'aider à tester un nouveau produit, des personnes du Ministère.

- Uhuh…

Il hocha lentement la tête, notant avec curiosité qu'elle tordait ses mains, mains qui était probablement en train de suer. Elle se mordait délicatement la lèvre et faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour éviter tout contact visuel avec lui.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, ne laissant jamais son regard vaciller, et elle pouvait le sentir la brûler de l'intérieur. Pourquoi est-ce que son regard la faisait se sentir comme si il pouvait voir chacun de ses petits secrets juste à l'aide d'un coup d'œil intimidant ?

- Tu as envie de me dire la _vraie_ raison de ma présence ici ?

- C'est la véritable raison, Malfoy.

- Oohoo…, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Pendant une seconde, je t'ai presque cru Granger. Avec un peu d'entraînement, tu pourrais faire une menteuse correcte.

- J'espère que tu n'auras jamais d'enfants Malfoy. Ils pourraient être la chose la plus proche de Satan que le monde ait jamais vu.

Il se contenta de rire et lui répondit :

- En parlant de Satan, tu devrais vraiment lui vendre ton âme pour de plus beaux cheveux. Une éternité de souffrance vaut largement le fait de se débarrasser de ça !

- Vraiment ? Eh bien fais moi savoir quand tu es disponible pour un rendez-vous et je signe tout de suite.

- Fougueuse !

Il leva un sourcil et continua :

- J'aime ça. Si jamais un jour j'ai besoin d'aide pour diriger l'enfer, je te le ferais savoir.

- Connard !

- Rat de bibliothèque !

- Ugh! grogna-t-elle. Je déteste quand tu arrives même à faire de ça une insulte !

Il soupira et s'adossa à sa chaise.

- C'est un don.

- Tu devrais trouver un moyen de le retourner.

- Non je ne pense pas que je le ferais, dit-il en souriant narquoisement. J'apprécie beaucoup de voir à quel point ton visage est rouge en ce moment.

- Bâtard, marmonna-t-elle dans un souffle et son visage rougit encore plus.

- Non. En fait, ma naissance est plutôt légitime. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne garderais pas tes insultes pour plus tard et ne me dirais pas pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été entraîné là dedans ?

- Je ne t'aie pas entraîné dans quoi que ce soit !

- Non, mais Potter l'a fait. Qu'est-ce qu'il te doit exactement au fait ? demanda-t-il, son sourcil reprenant cette expression qui criait la condescendance.

Son visage se releva vivement, et elle le regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois. La colère précédente s'était dissipée et avait été remplacé par la nervosité. Il voulait prendre plaisir à voir son anxiété et la façon qu'elle avait de bredouiller en quête d'une réponse, mais d'une certaine façon, cela l'inquiétait.

Jamais dans toute sa vie, il n'avait vu Granger dans un tel état, même pas quand elle combattait Voldemort.

Il n'eut pas le temps de la questionner plus longtemps, car à ce moment exact, Potter et Weasley firent irruption dans la pièce.

Potter observa la silhouette anxieuse d'Hermione, et celle décourageante de Draco en face d'elle, et arriva à la conclusion qu'une séance d'interrogation avait eu lieu dans cette pièce. Il envoya à Draco un regard d'avertissement avant de prendre un siège à côté d'elle.

Draco regarda Weasley se pencher et déposer un baiser d'une douceur écoeurante sur sa joue, ce qui la fit rougir encore plus. Il commençait vraiment à être intrigué par son attitude, pas qu'il ne l'était pas déjà avant.

Elle avait toujours été une créature si fascinante, même quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Il avait un don avec les femmes, il pouvait lire en elles comme dans un livre, mais non, pas avec Granger.

Il ne la comprenait pas. Tout d'abord, il avait mis ça sur le compte de son héritage moldu, mais durant la guerre, il avait commencé à penser que c'était plus que ça. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être autant de choses, être tant de gens à la fois. Quand il la regardait, il voyait un peu de Potter en elle, un peu de Weasley, Dumbledore, Rogue, McGonagall, et même quelque chose qui ressemblait à une petite partie de lui-même. Elle semblait prendre le meilleur de chacun et l'absorber en elle comme une éponge.

Quand elle était en colère, il pouvait se voir en elle. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il passait autant de temps à l'enquiquiner, juste pour ça. Ses yeux s'illuminaient avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à du feu, et ensuite devenaient aussi froid que de l'acier, et ça lui faisait ressentir quelque chose. Ça lui faisait ressentir quelque chose d'ancré si profondément en lui qu'il ne savait pas comment le nommer. Maintenant, il pensait que c'était juste de la fierté, de la fierté de savoir qu'elle avait vu quelque chose en lui qui méritait d'être copié.

Il avait passé tellement temps dans sa jeunesse à essayer de découvrir quelle partie de sa ménagerie de personnalités était vraiment la sienne, et il ne l'avait toujours pas découvert. Il avait toujours pensé que mis à part son héritage moldu, elle aurait dû appartenir à la maison des Serpentards. C'est franchement rusé cette façon qu'elle avait de tromper tout le monde, mais pas lui.

- Bien, commença-t-elle. Tous les trois vous savez que je suis une langue-de-plomb, donc il va sans dire que vous êtes par conséquent tenu au secret sur ce que vous faites ici. Quand vous aurez signé le papier, vous aurez signé un contrat, et croyez moi, vous ne voulez pas faire face aux conséquences de vos actes si vous le brisez.

Le Trio d'Or se mit à rire, et il entendit Weasley marmonner le nom de Marietta Edgecombe. Il essaya de ne pas être mis de côté, car les Malfoys ne sont jamais laissés de côté (Règle numéro 211). Ce n'était pas comme si il voulait faire parti de leur petit groupe. Le Trio devait rester un trio, il semblait que le monde marchait avec des trios.

Prenant une profonde inspiration pour calmer son rire, Hermione continua :

- Notre invention fut inspirée par la pensine, mais a été conçue pour être plus avancée et plus maniable. Scrimgeour est venu me trouver car il pensait que les gens, surtout ceux qui travaillent pour le Ministère, étaient malheureux.

Draco grogna et changea de position sur sa chaise. Hermione lui lança un regard qui n'était pas vraiment empli de colère, mais qui n'était certainement pas amical non plus.

- Je sais ce que vous pensez. Et ce n'est pas une sorte de stratagème inventé par les politiciens pour forcer tout le monde à être heureux. Ce n'est pas cette sorte de magie que nous avons utilisé. En gros, nous avons crée un appareil portable qui identifie et stocke les souvenirs les plus heureux d'une personne. Souvenirs qui peuvent être rejoués à n'importe quel moment quand la personne a besoin de se remonter un peu le moral. C'est Ron, en fait, qui a inspiré cette idée.

Ron se contenta de rougir et Harry lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

- Mais il y a quelques petits problèmes que nous avons besoin de régler. A la base, nous avions seulement l'intention d'en faire une pensine portable, mais nous avons inventé un sort qui l'a rendu plus avancée encore. Nous avons découvert qu'elle pouvait détecter les souvenirs par elle-même, mais quelques fois, les souvenirs ne sont pas ce que les testeurs pensaient qu'ils seraient. D'autres fois, ce n'était pas des souvenirs de tout, mais plutôt des moments de bonheur fabriqué. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs non plus que l'invention ait le pouvoir de stocker des souvenirs au fur et à mesure qu'ils apparaissent dans la vie de la personne. Parce que nous ne pouvons contrôler les souvenirs que nous créons ou le fait qu'ils nous rendent heureux ou pas, c'est difficile de tester le produit, c'est pour cela que l'on a besoin de plus de personne pour le tester. Tout ce que je vous demande à tous les trois, c'est d'utiliser ce produit durant les prochaines semaines, et de me notifier si quelque chose d'insolite se passe, ou si vos souvenirs changent tout simplement.

Elle termina son discours avec un petit sourire et croisa soigneusement ses mains sur ses genoux. Draco fut le premier à parler, mais elle ne croisait toujours pas son regard.

- C'est quoi exactement ce produit ?

- Eh bien, en fait, ça n'a pas encore de nom, mais voici les votre.

Elle chercha dans son sac et en sortit trois chaînes en or avec des pendentifs qui se balançaient régulièrement au bout. Elle les tendit à chacun des trois jeunes hommes, et Draco nota que Harry avait reçu un vif d'or, et Ron un balai.

Sa main se referma sur le sien, et il le souleva pour l'inspecter. C'était un petit dragon en or aux yeux d'argent qui étincelaient à la lumière, et il leva le regard pour trouver Hermione en train de le fixer. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi penser de tout ça. La plupart des gens lui donnait des choses en rapport avec le Quidditch ou les serpents, en tout cas des choses en rapport avec les Serpentards. Il n'était pas certain de savoir si elle l'avait choisi simplement à cause de son nom ou parce qu'elle en savait peut-être un peu plus sur lui qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer.

Elle déboutonna le premier bouton de sa chemise et Weasley eut l'air bizarre, comme si ses yeux étaient sur le point d'exploser juste au dessus de son nez ridicule orné de taches de rousseurs. De sous le tissu, elle tira son propre collier, où pendait un livre doré, et Draco n'en fut pas le moins surpris.

Il remarqua Potter en train de sourire, et elle lui retourna un sourire penaud.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que je dois porter ce putain de collier ? ricana Draco.

Elle leva son menton d'un air provocant, ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, et il remarqua la flamme et la froideur qui suivit.

- Il me semble me souvenir de toi brandissant ce ridicule pendentif en forme de serpent quand on était à Poudlard, et crois moi, ça, ce n'est pas pire.

Il pensa un moment qu'il avait vu une sorte de sourire narquois au coin de sa bouche, et il dût lutter pour ne pas sourire à son tour. Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien se teindre en blonde et changer la couleur de ses yeux en couleur argent en fusion. Cela ne cessait jamais de l'étonner à quel point elle lui ressemblait dans ces moments là.

Sous le regard de Draco, ses yeux se mirent sur leur garde et elle sembla devenir consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Il voulait lui dire de ne pas s'arrêter mais il savait que cela serait ridicule.

Elle détourna le regard et enleva le collier qui se trouvait toujours autour de son cou.

Elle ouvrit les pages de son pendentif comme si c'était un véritable livre qu'elle s'apprêtait à lire et indiqua au garçon de faire de même.

Draco tripota son dragon pendant quelques instants avant de trouver la fente et de l'ouvrir. Il dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas dire qu'il devait peut-être porter un collier mais que seuls les pédés portaient des médaillons.

- Pour commencer, placez un de vos pouces sur le côté gauche de votre médaillon. Laissez-le là pendant trente secondes le temps que le collier détermine quel souvenir il va choisir. Quand vous souhaitez voir le souvenir, placez votre pouce à droite du médaillon. Le souvenir va se rejouer dans votre esprit, et vous serez le seul à le voir. Si vous souhaitez montrer votre souvenir à quelqu'un d'autre, vous devez placer vos deux pouces sur chaque côté du médaillon et le souvenir se recréera dans une forme miniature au dessus du médaillon, exactement comme une pensive.

Le pouce de Draco commença à devenir chaud, et cela le rendit légèrement nerveux, ou alors ça aurait pu le rendre nerveux si la règle numéro 9 ne disait pas : 'Les Malfoys ne sont jamais nerveux'.

La chaleur s'estompa et Hermione leur dit que c'était terminé.

- Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez rester et regarder vos souvenirs, mais vous pouvez partir si vous voulez. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est que vous veniez me voir régulièrement pour me dire si quelque chose a changé.

Draco regardait fixement son médaillon avec une expression inhabituelle peinte sur son visage, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude. Ce que, entre parenthèse, 'les Malfoys ne font jamais' (règle numéro 19).

Il ne remarqua pas Potter et Weasley se lever et dirent au revoir à Hermione. Il admettrait volontiers qu'il était méfiant vis-à-vis de cet objet. Après tout, la règle numéro 1 des Malfoys statuait clairement que 'Les Malfoys ne ressentent rien, et surtout pas du bonheur'. Si vous êtes dépendant du bonheur, vous exposez une faiblesse qui peut être exploitée. Son père lui avait toujours dit que la vie n'avait rien à voir avec le bonheur.

Draco l'avait questionné une fois à propos de quoi était fait la vie, si ce n'était pas de bonheur. Son père avait répondu : de pouvoir, mais Draco n'avait pas encore trouvé de réponse qu'il lui convenait.

Et si il n'avait jamais été heureux ? Qu'est-ce que le collier lui montrera alors ?

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que la pièce était devenue silencieuse, et que les wonder boys avaient quitté la salle de réunion.

Hermione était toujours assise en face de lui et il était un peu surpris qu'elle n'ait pas quitté la pièce avec les autres. Il baissa le regard sur son pendentif, mais fut interrompu par ses mots :

- J'ai entendu parler de ta donation pour la Fondation pour la Recherche Lycanthrope. C'était plutôt généreux. Lupin aurait été très reconnaissant.

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête. C'était la première fois qu'elle mentionnait une de ses tentatives pour se racheter, et le fait de juste l'entendre dire ces mots, il se sentit comme si il avait accompli quelque chose de beaucoup plus important.

- Tu perds ton temps tu sais, avec moi en tant que testeur.

- Et pourquoi cela ? demanda-t-elle.

Il marqua une pause et se demanda si il devait lui dire ou pas. Il ne savait pas comment ça sonnerait à ses oreilles et il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Il se souvint que c'était Granger, et bien qu'elle avait peut-être pitié des elfes de maison, des loups-garous et d'autres créatures nécessiteuses, elle n'éprouverait jamais de sentiments pour lui, quels qu'ils soient.

- Il n'y a rien d'heureux dans mon passé à se souvenir.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il put y lire quelque chose qui n'était pas de la surprise. Elle hocha une fois la tête et ils en revinrent tous deux au silence. Après quelques instants, il referma le pendentif et le plaça gracieusement autour de son cou.

Quand il leva le regard, il vit que les yeux d'Hermione étaient concentrés sur le petit dragon qui étincelait contre la pale étendue de son torse, et pointait sous sa chemise blanche d'Oxford. Il resta immobile un instant, la regardant alors qu'elle avait les yeux fixés sur le médaillon, sur lui…

Quand elle leva les yeux à son tour, elle avait l'air effrayé et ne rencontra pas le regard de Draco. Etreignant son collier dans sa main, elle se leva brusquement.

Elle hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'elle comptait partir et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle s'arrêta et laissa sa main reposer prudemment sur la poignée de la porte. Elle semblait se battre intérieurement contre quelque chose. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, rassemblant sa détermination et murmura doucement, son dos toujours tourné face à lui.

- Merci pour cette faveur.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et avait presque quitté la pièce quand elle ajouta :

- Draco.

_

* * *

_

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !_

_Bize à tous et bonnes vacances !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à traduire ce chapitre mais il était vraiment très long (13 pages !) et j'étais partie quasiment tout l'été ! Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !_

_Merci à mes fidèles lecteurs et reviewers :__**a.Crazy.One**__, __**Tired**__, __**MissAndreaParker**__ (Merci pour la correction !), __**Noushxxx**__, __**humphra**__, __**MalfoyHerm**__, __**mél**__, __**manelor**__, __**Isfah**__, __**Lorane**__, __**elodu92**__, __**hamataroo**__. _

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

_**Tired**__ : Merci de ta review ! Elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir !_

_**Noushxxx**__ : Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras !_

_**Mél**__ : Merci de tes compliments !_

_**Tetra**__ : J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant cette suite !_

* * *

Partie II.

_« Souviens-toi, rappelle-toi, c'est maintenant, maintenant, et maintenant. Vis le, ressens le, cramponne-toi à lui. Je veux devenir profondément consciente de tout que j'avais pris pour acquis. » Sylvia Plath _

Il se sentait comme si le poids du monde, qu'il portait lourdement sur ses épaules telle une marie couche-toi-là saoule sur le point de sauter sur son prochain client, s'était soudainement dissipé en une rafale de vent. Cela l'avait laissé en apesanteur, insouciant et presque _heureux_.

Si Draco Malfoy n'était pas un homme aussi cynique, il se serait peut-être senti comme un enfant dansant au milieu d'un chant de fleurs, entouré de papillons et d'arcs-en-ciel. Mais hélas, l'amertume, le sarcasme et la cruauté faisaient partis de son quotidien, ce qui voulait dire que la bonté devait se trouver bien cachée au fond d'un tiroir.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui avait fait changer les dynamiques dans sa relation avec Granger, mais quelque chose était vraiment arrivé. Elle n'avait pas seulement reconnu ses tentatives pour essayer de corriger ses mauvaises actions, mais elle l'avait remercié.

Si il était à la place de Dieu, les observant d'en haut, ça aurait été le bon moment pour sortir le pop-corn, et attendre que le monde se détache de son orbite.

_Merci_.

Qu'est-ce que ces mots voulaient dire de toute façon ?

_Exprimer de la gratitude ; montrer son appréciation. _

Eh bien ça c'est un scoop ! Hermione Granger qui apprécie Draco Malfoy. Que penser de cela ?

Le coin de sa bouche se tordit légèrement vers le haut en un semblant de sourire. Granger avec sa timide gratitude avait plus flatté son ego que ne l'aurait fait une douzaine de souaffles.

Etant le superbe jeune homme au charme dévastateur qu'il était, il était habitué aux femmes qui le flattaient servilement. Mais un simple « merci » de la part de Granger signifiait plus pour lui que tout ce que ces tartes auraient pu dire.

Il fit une pause dans ses réflexions et laissa ses pieds retomber de son bureau qui lui servait de perchoir. Il commençait à penser qu'il aimait l'appréciation que Granger avait de lui…excepté qu'être apprécié par quelqu'un qui n'est pas un sang-pur est strictement interdit par la règle 321 du Manifeste des Malfoys.

Attention, ne le jugez pas mal ici. Il avait abandonné il y a longtemps le dogme des Malfoys concernant la pureté du sang, mais la gratitude qu'il sentait se propager dans sa poitrine était néanmoins surprenante. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle soit d'ascendance Moldue, mais plutôt tout à voir avec le fait qu'il _voulait_ lui dire « merci ». Et il s'agit là d'un mot qu'il n'avait jamais dit à haute voix avant, et certainement pas à un des membres de l'ancienne bande à Potter.

Il sortit la babiole de sa poche et l'ouvrit avant de la placer au milieu de son bureau. Le dragon décoratif siégeait quelques centimètres devant lui, sur des papiers concernant son travail d'Auror et le petit garçon en lui s'amusa un moment à imaginer le dragon volant au dessus de la pile de papier et embrasant tout le contenu de son bureau. Il devait bien avouer que Granger avait fait du bon boulot avec le dragon, il n'était pas si mal finalement. Mais ça ne voulait surtout pas dire qu'il était d'accord pour porter ce stupide collier.

Ce stupide _MEDAILLON_ !

Son cerveau lui criait de reconnaître le bijou pour ce qu'il était vraiment, mais il le refusait. Il pouvait justifier le fait de porter un collier pour le bien de l'Humanité et celui de la société ou tout ce pourquoi Granger se battait habituellement…mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver une raison qui le forcerait à porter…vous savez…le mot qui commence par un M.

Il le regarda fixement pendant un moment et réalisa qu'il préférait le dragon de Granger à celui qui trônait sur son bureau. Une nouvelle fois, il se surprit à remercier intérieurement Granger, et cela le secoua fortement, cela le terrifia à un tel point qu'il sentit qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour lui changer les idées. Peut-être oserait-il le dire…

_Un souvenir heureux ?_

A l'aide de ses mains nerveuses, il trouva la fente entre les deux morceaux qui composaient le dragon et ouvrit le _collier_. Il regarda le _collier_ qui s'était ouvert exactement comme un mé…, enfin vous avez compris.

Eh voilà, il ne se passe rien, murmura-t-il comme si il était un vagabond prêt à être conduit à la police pour y être interrogé et que finalement on le relâchait sans rien lui demander.

Il pressa son pouce sur le côté gauche du pendentif et sentit la chaleur à travers son doigt. Il eut le souffle coupé tandis qu'il sentait une sensation d'air frais passé à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il ferma les yeux et put voir des couleurs et de la lumière tourbillonnante dans les ténèbres.

_Noir. Tout était noir, mais on entendait aussi des bruits. Bruits qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir clairement. Bien que voyant la scène à travers ses propres yeux, une image se forma devant lui, et il regarda ses pieds courir sur le trottoir. L'image disparut et sa vue devint floue, un peu comme si il cherchait son chemin à travers un labyrinthe brumeux. La brume disparut et il se vit tenir quelqu'un fermement contre lui, mais tout était confus et il n'arrivait pas vraiment à distinguer qui était enveloppé dans ses bras. Les ténèbres le submergèrent à nouveau et il entendit une voix de femme lui dire doucement : « Peut-être que tu es quelqu'un de bien après tout Draco Malfoy. ». Une image de deux mains liées ensemble lui traversa l'esprit. Une des mains était visiblement la sienne et l'autre était petite, délicate et saupoudré de tâches de rousseur sur son dos. La main qu'il tenait était petite et douce et apparemment parfaite. _

Il ôta rapidement son pouce de l'objet. Il pouvait toujours voir l'image des deux mains jointes dans sa tête. Cela lui avait semblait si réel, qu'il pouvait presque sentir la légère pression de la paume de quelqu'un sur la sienne.

Secouant la tête, il s'éclaircit l'esprit, et en vint à plusieurs conclusions. Tout d'abord, la vision n'avait pas du tout été ce à quoi il s'attendait. De la façon dont Granger l'avait expliqué, le souvenir aurait dû ressembler à un film Moldu de son passé. Sa vision avait été trouble, brumeuse et à peine visible à certains moments.

Ensuite, et c'était ça le plus dur à comprendre, le souvenir que le médai…le collier lui avait montré ne lui était pas du tout familier. En fait, il était même presque certain que cette situation ne lui été jamais arrivée.

Donc la petite invention de Granger ne fonctionne pas, ou en tout cas pas avec lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était cependant pas comme les autres personnes. Il n'avait pas exactement de souvenirs qu'il souhaitait conserver. En fait, tout oublier serait la chose la plus heureuse qu'il pouvait imaginer.

Il se demandait si quelqu'un d'autre avait connu les mêmes effets que lui. Il y avait tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit, qu'il se sentait prêt à exploser. Il ne pouvait décemment pas en parler à Granger ; elle lui poserait des questions jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme en un putain de tas de poussière. Il considéra un moment l'idée d'aller voir Potter, mais il avait eu son compte de conversation avec lui la dernière fois. C'était de sa faute si Draco s'était retrouvé pris au piège dans cette expérience ridicule au départ.

Il devait bien avouer que quelque chose l'énervait dans ce soi-disant « souvenir ». Son sang battait à toute vitesse dans ses veines et il serra rapidement et fortement ses poings, essayant d'écraser le sentiment nerveux qui semblait l'envahir.

Il avait besoin de quelqu'un avec qui parler de sa gêne. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui en savait encore moins sur les émotions que lui. En gros, il avait besoin de quelqu'un de plus dense que…eh bien, quelque chose de vraiment dense.

Il avait besoin de Weasley.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- Weasley.

- Malfoy.

- Ton bureau est une vraie porcherie. Est-ce que ta maman ne t'a pas appris à faire le ménage par toi-même.

- J'étais occupé à travailler Malfoy. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour nettoyer mon bureau.

- A travailler ? rit Draco. C'est ça que tu appelles travailler toi…envoyer des mémos à Potter qui disent…oh…qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? Ah oui. 'Où est-ce que tu peux trouver un chien sans pattes ?'

- 'Pile là où tu l'as laissé !' ria très fort Ron tout en écrasant son poing sur son bureau.

Draco n'était pas du tout amusé.

- Oui…eh bien sur ce, je vais y aller.

Draco se tourna pour partir.

- Très bien Malfoy, je promets de ne plus faire de blagues.

Draco autorisa un petit sourire narquois à s'installer sur ses lèvres, avant de se retourner. Ron leva ses pieds pour les poser sur son bureau en fouillis, dévoilant ainsi deux atrocités qui se trouvaient au dessus d'un tas de papier : l'une qui semblait être un sandwich à moitié mangé, et l'autre une figurine de Quidditch qui ressemblait étrangement à Victor Krum.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es là Malfoy ?

- Pour rien.

Ron sourit et demanda :

- Donc tu es venu simplement pour avoir le plaisir de ma compagnie c'est ça ?

- Je pensais que tu n'allais pas faire de blagues Weasley.

Ron l'observa étrangement pendant un moment, avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent de surprise. Utilisant un ton accusateur et où pointait une nuance d'incrédulité, il demanda :

- Tu passes une bonne journée !

- On peut dire ça, répondit Draco en souriant. Et je ne te laisserais pas gâcher ça, alors allons droit au but. Est-ce que tu as eu l'occasion…de…euh…utiliser le collier que t'a donné Granger.

- Non, répondit Ron tout en commençant à fouiller parmi les ordures qui jonchaient son bureau. Ah le voici ! s'écria-t-il en tenant le collier par le pendentif en forme de balai. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

Draco choisit ses mots avec attention.

- Sans raison particulière. Je me demandais seulement à quoi ressemblaient tes souvenirs.

Il priait intérieurement Merlin pour que Ron soit particulièrement inattentif aujourd'hui, car pour des raisons qu'ignorait Draco, il se trouvait qu'il transpirait, et pas qu'un peu d'ailleurs.

- Eh bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas les regarder ensemble tout de suite.

Draco s'installa dans une chaise plutôt inconfortable en face de Ron et regarda le rouquin mettre un pouce de chaque côté du médaillon. Un petit rai de lumière jaillit de l'objet et un souvenir commença à se former au dessus des mains de Ron.

Draco fut surpris de voir se former une version de lui-même âgé de quinze ans, le sourire narquois et tout inclus.

- Eh bien dis donc Weasley, je sais que j'ai toujours été diablement attirant, mais je ne savais pas que j'avais aussi attiré ton attention.

Ron se contenta de ricaner avant de permettre à un sourire narquois (enfin, le meilleur sourire qu'il pouvait réussir à produire) de passer la barrière de ses lèvres tandis que la scène au dessus du collier avançait.

Draco essaya de ne pas réagir alors qu'il regardait son corps d'adolescent se transformer en une blanche (et en même temps incroyablement mignonne) petite fouine.

Ron éclata de rire, et les lèvres de Draco se pincèrent en une ligne rigide.

- Ça ne te rend pas triste Weasley, que j'ai l'air plus beau en fouine que toi en humain ?

Ron continua simplement de sourire comme si il venait juste de recevoir sa première lettre de Poudlard.

L'image disparut seulement pour être remplacée par l'image d'Hermione Granger regardant Ronald Weasley, un sourire timide sur le visage.

Ron rougit immédiatement à ce souvenir et fit un geste pour ôter ses doigts du médaillon, mais Draco l'arrêta. Il se pencha en avant, refusant de laisser Ron bouger ses pouces.

- Mais voyons _Ronald_, je pensais que tu allais partager tous tes souvenirs avec moi, déclara Draco en souriant narquoisement.

Ron marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et se cacha la tête dans son épaule, refusant de regarder.

Draco observa l'image d'Hermione se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et placer un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Weasley. Elle déposa des baisers le long de sa joue jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne finalement son oreille. Draco sentit ses joues rougirent légèrement à la vue de ce moment intime entre les deux amis.

Hermione embrassa le cou de Ron avant de faire un pas en arrière. Ses mains se déplacèrent sur sa chemise, déboutonnant le premier bouton.

Les yeux écarquillés, Draco enleva les mains de Ron du collier, faisant disparaître dans les airs la vision voluptueuse d'une Hermione Granger d'ordinaire si prude.

Ron releva la tête, il avait l'air reconnaissant que Draco n'ait pas laissé le souvenir aller plus loin.

Draco se contenta de lever un sourcil interrogateur.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, commença Ron. Nous sommes juste amis.

- Uh huh, fut la réponse de Draco, qui préférait inspecter ses ongles plutôt que de rencontrer le regard de Ron.

- Je suis sérieux. Ce souvenir est seulement là car il nous a aidé à traverser tous deux une période difficile. Nous n'avons jamais voulu être plus que des amis. C'était juste une nuit, une nuit quand nous avons eu tous les deux besoin d'oublier la guerre qui nous entourait.

Draco hocha la tête, il avait parfaitement compris. Il aurait seulement souhaité avoir eu quelque chose comme ça pour l'aider à traverser ça lui aussi. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment il avait réussir à sortir de cette guerre avec sa santé mentale intacte.

- Je comprends Ron.

- Merci Draco.

C'était une preuve de combien ils s'étaient rapprochés avec le temps. Ils ne s'appelaient pas seulement par leur prénom, mais Ron venait juste d'exposer à ses yeux quelque chose d'incroyablement privé. Et Draco se retrouva à ouvrir sa bouche pour divulguer à son tour quelque chose de privé.

- Mes souvenirs ne ressemblaient pas aux tiens.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Draco soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Eh bien pour commencer, ce ne sont pas mes souvenirs. Les choses que je vois ne se sont jamais produites, ou en tout cas, pas pour moi. Et ce n'était même pas vraiment un souvenir. C'était juste des flashs de quelque chose. Tout était confus et il y avait ce brouillard…rien qui ne ressemble aux tiens.

Une ligne se forma sur le front du rouquin, un signe clair que Ron était en train de réfléchir, ou tout du moins essayait.

- Ces flashs, ils étaient comment ?

- C'est dur à expliquer. Le premier c'était moi en train de courir, le second, je pense que j'étais en train d'enlacer ou de tenir quelqu'un dans mes bras. je ne sais pas trop.

- C'était qui ce quelqu'un ?

- Je ne sais pas. Comme je te l'ai dit, tout était flou. La seule image bien nette que j'ai vue fut la dernière, Draco fit une pause, n'étant pas vraiment certain de savoir comment expliquer sa dernière vision. C'était ma main, serrant la main de quelqu'un d'autre.

Un sourire penaud apparut sur le visage de Ron et il dit :

- Oh est-ce que notre Draco si inconstant ne serait-il pas en train de se souvenir de la première fois où il a tenu la main d'une fille ?

- Je t'ai dit que ce n'étaient pas de vrais souvenirs, répondit Draco tandis que Ron ricanait. Et ne me pousse pas à bout Weasley, rien qu'en ce moment dans ma tête, je pense à moins quarante-trois façons de te tuer, non attends, quarante-quatre.

Ron marqua une pause pendant un moment, une lueur critique passant dans ses yeux.

- Est-ce que tu ne m'aurais pas volé mes blagues toi ?

La façade décontractée que s'était forgé Draco craqua juste assez pour le laisser rire, mais seulement un tout petit peu. Il allait au delà du Manifeste des Malfoys rien qu'en souriant, mais il n'était pas inquiet. Il avait déjà violé des règles plus sévères que celle-ci. Il ne s'était pas seulement rebellé contre sa famille, mais il était désormais ouvertement amis avec des sorciers d'origine Moldue, des Traites à leur sang, et avec le garçon (okay…l'homme)-qui-a-tué-vous-savez-qui. Et pire que ça, ils étaient tous – tous sans exception – des Gryffondors.

- Non Weasley, si j'avais besoin de voler des blagues, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je les volerais à Potter. Il est plus cinglant, c'est plus mon style.

- Cinglant ? Vraiment ? Tu paierais pour avoir un humour plus cinglant, comme le prouve par exemple tes précédentes menaces de mort.

Draco sourit narquoisement et dit :

- Ah, tu vois, c'est là où tu te trompes. Ce n'était pas censé être drôle.

Ron rit d'un air moqueur et chercha une réplique à lui envoyer. N'en trouvant aucune, il retourna à leur conversation précédente.

- Peut-être que c'était un garçon ? ajouta Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es encore en train de raconter, au nom de Merlin ?

- La main…ce n'était pas celle d'un autre garçon ? demanda Ron en remuant ses sourcils d'une manière suggestive.

- Je viens juste d'ajouter 20 nouvelles façons de te tuer Weasley, dont la mort causé par du papier de verre. Déduis-en encore une fois que je suis une sorte de pédale si tu veux, mais je n'hésiterai pas à tenter cette expérience. Par ailleurs, tu es celui qui porte un médaillon.

Ron le fixa étrangement pendant un moment et dit :

- Tu en portes un aussi Malfoy.

- Sottise. Les Malfoys ne portent pas de médaillon – règle numéro 871. Le mien est en fait clairement un collier.

Ron grogna mais n'ajouta rien.

- Alors est-ce que tu vas en parler à Hermione ? demanda Ron.

- Que tu m'as montré un souvenir plutôt suggestif de vous deux – comment pourrais-je bien lui dire ça – Oh oui…en train de vous réconforter ? Non je ne vais pas lui dire.

Les oreilles de Ron prirent une teinte rouge vif.

- Je voulais parler de tes souvenirs qui n'en sont pas vraiment ?

- Non, non, pas encore. Je suis encore en colère contre cette sainte nitouche pour me faire porter un collier.

Quelques années plus tôt, Ron se serait précipité pour défendre l'honneur d'Hermione, mais ils savaient tous deux que Draco avait dit ça sur le ton d'une légère plaisanterie. Draco ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il ne haïssait pas Hermione. Il ne la détestait même pas. Elle ne le haïssait pas non plus d'ailleurs. Mais elle avait très certainement des problèmes pour lui faire confiance. En fait, elle préférait l'ignorait complètement, ce qui n'était pas facile pour Draco.

Les Mafoys, comme le dicte la règle numéro 10, doivent toujours ressortir d'une situation de manière digne et prestigieuse. Draco pouvait gérer beaucoup de choses – la haine, la violence, la jalousie, l'aversion – mais il ne prenait pas très bien le fait d'être ignoré.

C'était devenu une routine : il essayait de manière intensive de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait changé, et elle, en retour, l'évitait tout le temps. C'était comme un jeu avancé du chat et de la souris, et durant tout le temps où Draco la poursuivait, il avait plus l'impression d'être à la place de la souris que celle du chat.

Draco attrapa son manteau et lança à Ron un sourire narquois.

- Je dois y aller. Amuse-toi bien à être improductif.

Ron, qui était en train d'essayer de faire tenir un stylo en équilibre sur son doigt, sourit et dit :

- Je le ferai. Tu viens manger au Terrier dimanche ?

- Je préférerais plutôt mourir.

- Alors, c'est un « oui » ?

- Bien sûr.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Draco décida de marcher, plutôt que d'emprunter la poudre de cheminette ou de transplaner chez lui. Il avait besoin d'air frais et d'espace pour laisser ses pensées vagabonder en toute liberté.

Il autorisa son esprit à retracer les détails de son supposé « souvenir ». Il se souvint qu'il avait entendu une voix, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler exactement ce qui avait été dit, tout était arrivé si rapidement.

Résolu à revoir ce souvenir, et peut-être aussi le reste des souvenirs, quand il arriverait chez lui, il continua de marcher d'un pas vif.

Il entendit un petit cri et vit deux personnes se battre dans la rue, qui se trouvait devant lui. La scène ressemblait à une femme en train de se faire agresser, mais l'agresseur ne semblait pas en bonne posture. Le sac, qu'il avait tenté de voler, venait maintenant s'écraser à maintes reprises sur son crâne. La femme continua de frapper l'homme tout en cherchant quelque chose dans la poche de son manteau.

Profitant de ce moment de distraction, l'homme réussit à récupérer une arme à feu dans son propre manteau, et la brandit devant le visage de la femme.

A ce moment là, Draco commença à courir, ses pieds martelant lourdement le trottoir.

_Bam._

_Bam._

_Bam. _

La femme leva ses mains avec précaution, et offrit son sac à main à l'agresseur. Draco se trouvait à maintenant cent mètres de la scène, quatre-vingt-dix, quatre-vingt, soixante-dix…

L'homme leva le regard et vit Draco arrivait sur lui à pleine vitesse. Paniqué et en colère, il rangea son arme, et frappa la jeune femme sur le côté de la tête. Ensuite, il se retourna et courut ; le sac fermement maintenu dans sa main droite.

Draco arriva juste à temps pour attraper la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol. Sa baguette, qu'il avait dû attraper pendant qu'il courrait, était dans sa main et il la pointa sur la silhouette de l'homme qui s'enfuyait et murmura : « _Acio_ ».

L'homme s'arrêta tandis que le sac s'échappait de sa main. Une expression de terreur passa sur le visage de l'agresseur alors que le sac volait aisément vers Draco, et il poursuivit sa fuite sans le sac à main.

- Par Merlin ! Granger ? C'est toi ?

Hermione toucha brièvement sa tête, et examina ses doigts, teintés de rouge. Ses genoux cédèrent légèrement et Draco resserra sa prise autour d'elle.

- Mmfff…Draco, je suis heureuse que ce soit toi, répondit-elle faiblement.

- Mon Dieu, tu saignes !

- Je vais bien. J'ai juste un peu le vertige, repartit-elle, utilisant les épaules de Draco pour se maintenir debout.

Draco ôta une de ses mains de la taille de la jeune femme, et la leva devant ses yeux.

- Combien de doigts est-ce que je te montre ?

Hermione leva le regard vers lui, louchant légèrement à cause de la douleur.

- Deux, quatre, un, trois, décide-toi Malfoy ! hurla-t-elle.

En riant, il répondit :

- Désolé, je vérifiais seulement.

- Eh bien, pour ton information, la plupart des gens choisisse un seul chiffre et s'y tienne.

- Je me souviendrai de ça la prochaine fois que je te sauverai.

Hermione fronça des sourcils et enleva la main du jeune homme de sa taille.

- Je n'avais pas besoin que tu me sauves. Je m'en serais très bien sorti toute seule.

Draco ricana, mais savait qu'il avait mieux à faire que de la pousser à bout.

- En tout cas, tu dois bien avouer que je fais un sacré chevalier servant quand même…

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et elle l'observa étrangement pendant quelques instants, avant que sa bouche ne s'entrouvre. Elle avait l'air complètement perdu, et d'une certaine manière déconcertée par sa propre réplique mais les mots sortirent quand même aisément de sa bouche.

- Est-ce que ça fait de moi la demoiselle en détresse ?

Draco sourit – presque un vrai sourire – et répondit :

- Jamais.

Hermione le fixa une nouvelle fois, avec un regard d'où s'échappait presque une expression ressemblant à de la panique. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de réaliser le surprenant manque d'espace entre eux. Prenant une ferme résolution, elle s'écarta de lui, et Hermione dit :

- Je devrais y aller.

Presque immédiatement, Draco répliqua :

- Je vais t'aider à rentrer chez toi.

Ils marquèrent tous les deux une pause, absorbés par la remarque de l'autre.

- Non, non, répondit Hermione. Ça va aller. Mais…hum…merci…de m'avoir aider là-bas…

Elle le gratifia d'un petit sourire avant de se retourner lentement pour partir. Elle lui tournait presque complètement le dos quand elle lui dit doucement :

- Peut-être que tu es quelqu'un de bien après tout Draco Malfoy.

Les mots se répercutèrent dans sa tête, lui disant qu'ils étaient importants, et qu'il devrait être vraiment heureux en ce moment. Malheureusement Draco n'atteignit pas cet état d'esprit.

Hermione bougea pour faire un pas, mais il apparut qu'elle n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle le pensait. Elle trembla légèrement avant de vaciller violemment.

Une nouvelle fois, Draco enroula ses bras autour de sa taille avant qu'elle ne tombe, et elle s'effondra lourdement contre son torse.

- Vas-y doucement rat de bibliothèque, dit-il en souriant. Je te tiens.

Hermione marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles tout contre son torse, la chaleur de son souffle lui chatouillant la peau.

- Pas besoin qu'on me sauve, grommela-t-elle doucement. Je ne suis pas une demoiselle…en détresse.

Draco rit et son rire gronda au plus profond de sa poitrine, envoyant des vibrations dans le corps de la jeune femme depuis de l'endroit où sa tête rencontrait torse.

- Bien sûr que non Granger. Mais, je pense qu'il est temps pour le chevalier servant, qui ne sauve pas les demoiselles, mais plutôt les aide de façon exaspérante quand elles en ont besoin, de te ramener à la maison.

Elle se mit à rire doucement contre lui et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il l'a pris avec précaution dans ses bras, son sac à main, toujours serré dans sa main et la mis en garde :

- Je vais transplaner. Alors prépare-toi.

Avec une désagréable sensation d'enserrement et un rapide _pop_, ils apparurent devant la porte de l'appartement d'Hermione.

- Je dois savoir comment rentrer Granger. Tu as un mot de passe ?

Elle hocha brièvement la tête et dit :

- Nous Joyeux Compagnons.

Devant son sourcil en signe d'interrogation, elle leva les yeux au ciel et répondit :

- Ça vient d'une pièce de théâtre moldue.

Il hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris et répéta les mots.

Entrant dans l'appartement, où il n'avait été autorisé qu'une seule autre fois lors d'une autre occasion à pénétrer, Draco ne prit pas la peine de regarder autour de lui et ne se soucia même pas que le devant de sa chemise était maintenant taché d'un rouge noirâtre. Il se contenta de manœuvrer rapidement à travers la pièce vers le canapé et l'étendit doucement entre les coussins.

Elle continua de marmonner des choses calmement, mais il ne lui prêta aucune attention et à la place saisit sa baguette pour soigner sa blessure.

Tout d'abord, il nettoya l'endroit autour de l'écorchure, découvrant que ses boucles soyeuses et couleur chocolat étaient noyées de sang. Il utilisa ensuite un sort de guérison pour soigner la coupure et inverser les effets de la commotion.

Il se déplaça au bord du canapé et s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Voilà Granger, tu es toute raccommodée.

Devant son regard à moitié furieux, il rit.

- Non pas que tu aies besoin de raccommodage.

Elle le récompensa d'un sourire qui le fit sourire à son tour.

Tirant sur une couverture qui se trouvait derrière le canapé, et la couvrant avec, il dit :

- Tu auras sûrement un léger mal de tête demain en te réveillant, mais tu devrais aller bien.

Hermione se pelotonna dans la chaleur de la couverture alors que Draco se levait pour partir.

Il sourit à nouveau en voyant sa petite silhouette se rouler en boule et se retourna pour quitter l'appartement.

Il sentit alors sa main s'enrouler autour de la sienne, et elle murmura :

- Reste.

Il se retourna et sentit une sensation, semblable à celle qu'aurait produit son cœur si il avait explosé dans sa poitrine, se propager en lui.

_Sa main._

_La sienne._

_Leurs mains._

L'image qu'avait projeté son collier quelques temps auparavant se trouvait devant ses yeux, et il réalisa qu'il préférait de loin ce vrai souvenir à la masse confuse d'avant. Mettant ses interrogations de côté, il hocha la tête.

Elle sourit, se déplaça légèrement et releva la couverture en une invitation à la rejoindre.

Draco considéra un moment sourire narquoisement ou peut-être lever un sourcil, mais à la vue de son état peu stable, il comprit que cela ne valait pas la peine de faire preuve de prétention. Avec précaution, il s'allongea à côté d'elle, et la plaça son bras sous la tête de la jeune femme. Elle posa une main sur son torse et se pelotonna tout contre lui.

Une soudaine image d'elle en train de sourire modestement tandis qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise pour Weasley lui traversa l'esprit. Et il se retrouva à souhaiter qu'elle lui sourisse de la même manière. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Hermione qui soupira et son souffle roula dans son cou. Il l'observa tandis que sa main jouait avec désinvolture avec un bouton de sa chemise, et décida que c'était suffisant. Peut-être même mieux que suffisant, parce que ce souvenir là, c'était le sien, pas celui de Weasley.

Sentant la chaleur de la jeune femme contre lui le faisait se sentir bien, peut-être même…

_Heureux_.

_

* * *

_

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de cette deuxième partie ?

_Bon week-end à tous et à toutes !_

_Bize_


	3. Chapter 3

_Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le retard pour la traduction de ce chapitre mais je dois avouer que c'est la folie en ce moment pour moi (boulot, exams, projet) et j'ai eu très peu de temps pour traduire (en plus ce chapitre est très très très long) ! Mais j'espère que vous me pardonner et que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre !_

_Merci à ma Tartine pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre et un énorme merci à tout mes lecteurs et reviewers : __**Evyliane**__, __**mél**__, __**myym**__, __**Bella Black 2b**__, __**FANDJIO**__, __**fantasia-49**__, __**elodu92**__, __**Marilne Black**__, __**Hilaidora**__, __**Choupamelle95**__, __**nini**__, __**hamataroo**__, __**cmwamisskika**__ et __**Caella**__. _

_Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Partie III : Erreurs.

_« Les erreurs d'un homme sont les portails de la découverte. » James Joyce._

* * *

Elle rougissait.

Il n'aurait pas mieux peint la pale rougeur de ses joues même si il avait été De Vinci lui-même. C'était la nuance de couleur parfaite, d'abord pour qu'elle n'ait pas l'air trop juvénile, mais plutôt, parce qu'elle semblait faite pour ravager les cœurs. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient rivés sur le sol, laissant ses cils reposés juste au dessus de ses joues rosies. Le battement sourd de son cœur était si chaotique qu'il commençait à penser qu'il s'était délogé de son emplacement habituel et se ricochait contre les parois de sa cage thoracique.

Elle se trouvait à quelques pas de lui, mais c'était assez près – assez près pour laisser son ventre barbouillé par des papillons voletant en lui – ou par quelque chose de plus masculin que des papillons (parce que les Malfoys ne sont jamais associés à quoi que ce soit de féminin, règle 421). Ou peut-être qu'il s'agissait de papillons mutants géants qui mettaient son estomac sans dessus dessous.

Elle releva soudainement le visage. Le cœur en mouvement de Draco était toujours dans sa poitrine et les papillons, mutants ou non, avaient stoppé leur vacarme. La main de la jeune femme remonta doucement vers le haut de ce qui apparaissait être une chemise d'homme trop grande pour elle. Ses doigts entourèrent lentement le premier bouton, envoyant ainsi un afflux de sang dans une certaine partie de l'anatomie de Draco, une partie qui ne contenait aucun papillon humain. Avec un léger et rapide petit coup, le bouton fut délogé de son emplacement initial et les papillons furent libérés de leur immobilisation momentanée. Le rythme rapide et frénétique de son cœur était reparti de plus belle, et le sentiment de mal être qui occupait son estomac atteignit un niveau si intense qu'il pouvait à peine supporter de rester immobile.

Elle fit un petit pas et s'avança plus près, ce qui fut suivi par le relâchement d'un nouveau bouton. Un second pas, un bouton de plus. Puis un autre, et un autre.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et les coins de la bouche d'Hermione se retroussèrent légèrement. Son sourire timide poussa le jeune homme à lui sourire en retour. Sourire est le propre de l'enfant, pas d'un Malfoy, mais pourtant, l'air de la jeune femme le faisait se sentir comme un enfant. Et pour cet enfant, c'était comme si on était le matin de noël. Elle s'avança d'un nouveau pas, arrivant finalement à sa hauteur. Il leva la main, prêt à la toucher partout et n'importe où quand elle secoua la tête. Pourtant, il n'allait pas la toucher tout de suite, ce n'était pas son tour. La main d'Hermione reposait légèrement sur son torse, mais même à travers sa chemise, il sentait l'effet brûlant que son toucher avait sur lui. Il se sentait comme si il était surchargé au niveau de ses sens. La vue de la jeune femme, son odeur, son toucher, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter, il ferma alors ses yeux. Sa main trouva son chemin autour de lui pour reposer lentement entre ses deux omoplates. Elle était proche, si incroyablement proche. Son souffle dans son cou envoya un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement.

En un mouvement confus, ils furent sur le canapé, enchevêtrés des pieds à la tête. Il pouvait sentir son poids peser sur lui et c'était la plus exquise pression qu'il avait jamais sentie dans toute son existence. Les mouvements de la jeune femme étaient terriblement et voluptueusement lent. Il ferma les yeux, attendant et anticipant son prochain mouvement.

Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux. Elle était toujours incroyablement proche de lui et il sentait toujours la chaleur de sa main sur son cou mais il n'y avait pas de sourire timide sur son visage ou d'attirantes rougeurs sur ses joues. Au contraire, ses paupières étaient closes et il y avait une petite auréole de bave sur sa chemise, à l'endroit exacte où la tête d'Hermione reposait.

Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

Il jura tout bas, tout en passant en revue sa situation. Le corps d'Hermione était étroitement pressé contre le sien, un bras enroulé autour de lui et une de ses jambes reposant entre les siennes. Comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez épineuse, son rêve extrêmement plaisant n'avait pas exactement rendu les choses plus faciles. Si elle se réveillait maintenant, elle le ferait probablement disparaître elle-même à Azkaban. Bien sûr, ils avaient fait quelques progrès dans leur relation – si par « progrès » il voulait dire l'absence de violence. Et si par « relation » il signifiait se connaître l'un l'autre d'une façon autre que celle d'un meurtrier et de sa victime alors oui ils avaient fait des progrès.

Mais en se réveillant dans ce que Draco apellait « la position numéro trois après avoir passé une nuit agitée », et sans se soucier du fait qu'il y avait eu ou non une nuit agitée, il était certain que ce progrès éclaterait en mille morceaux.

Il essaya de ne pas s'étendre sur combien son corps contre le sien le faisait se sentir si bien parce que même si il adorait être dans cette position avec elle, il tenait encore plus à profiter pendant longtemps de ce qui faisait de lui un homme. Il bougea légèrement, essayant de jauger la profondeur du sommeil de la jeune femme. Elle ne remua pas, mais cela eut pour conséquence de propager un peu plus de bave sur sa chemise. Réprimant un petit rire, il utilisa le bout de son doigt pour lui fermer doucement la bouche. D'ordinaire, il trouvait la bave détestable, mais à ce moment-là, c'était difficile de ne pas la trouver adorable. Il s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge, se demandant pourquoi ses sentiments pour Granger avaient semblé s'accélérer brusquement ces derniers jours. Depuis le moment où il avait vu ce souvenir d'elle plutôt attirant de Weasley, il se faisait l'impression d'être un adolescent qui vivait son premier amour de jeunesse. Mais tout cela était totalement ridicule, car les Malfoys, ne doivent, dans aucune circonstance, avoir le béguin pour personne. Règle numéro 384.

Précautionneusement, il enleva le bras de la jeune femme qui entourait sa taille et le déposa près de son corps, la faisant rouler de son côté, et la plaçant ainsi sur le dos. Il remua jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bien à plat sur son dos et il se retrouva à la dominer complètement, ses jambes entourant les siennes. Sa position au dessus d'elle était intime et d'une certaine manière avait quelque chose qui le faisait ressembler à un prédateur. Elle avait l'air d'une radieuse déesse en dessous de lui et lui à son compagnon protecteur. C'était glorieux.

Pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie, il avait eu l'impression de doucement couler dans un abîme caverneux, chaque acte manqué l'y plongeant de plus en plus profondément et où seulement une petite lueur de lumière qui perçait lui rappelait le monde au dessus de lui. Cet abîme était sa prison, une prison dont il essayait de s'échapper depuis longtemps.

Mais c'était un chemin difficile à gravir car il fallait un grand nombre de bonnes actions pour effacer une seule mauvaise action. Quelques fois, il lui semblait même qu'il s'agissait d'une telle pénitence sans espoir, d'un but impossible à atteindre. Mais il y avait aussi des moments, des moments où il franchissait plus de distance en quelques minutes qu'en plusieurs mois combinés. Il y avait des instants où il se sentait si proche de cette lumière que sa clarté lui brûlait les yeux, des instants où il se sentait à quelques centimètres d'atteindre cette ouverture vers un autre monde, vers une autre vie – exactement comme lorsque Granger mentionna sa donation à la fondation pour les Lycanthropes. L'observant à cet instant, la voyant si paisible, sachant qu'elle lui avait fait assez confiance pour baisser sa garde, cela l'éleva à une nouvelle hauteur.

Elle soupira et bougea légèrement. La raison vint le heurter à nouveau comme des vagues à marée haute. Comment en est-il arrivé là ? Sortie de nulle part, Granger, qui n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt en ce qui concernait lui accorder son pardon ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, lui demande de participer à son espèce de projet. Et boom ! Voici qu'il sauve Granger d'une espèce de rebut et qu'il passe la nuit sur son canapé. Il rit amèrement.

Peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'un _rêve_.

Il avait travaillé d'arrache pied pendant des années pour obtenir n'importe quelle sorte de rédemption avec peu de résultat, ou pas de résultat du tout en ce qui concernait Granger. Il avait par inadvertance associé Hermione à une sorte de jauge de sa valeur. Et jusqu'à maintenant, ils semblaient s'être mis sans réserve d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'y avait rien de bien chez lui. Après tout, il ne méritait pas de pardon. En fait, il ne méritait même pas d'être ici, debout sur ce sol solide, respirant un air frais, faisant semblant de sourire. Et il ne méritait certainement pas d'être là, au dessus de la silhouette endormie d'Hermione Granger. Il méritait de rôtir en Enfer, tout comme son père.

Parce que se détester était facile. Il ne savait pas comment être quelqu'un de bien. Et avec toutes les forces dont il avait usées pour essayer d'atteindre ce niveau de bonté, il ne s'était jamais vraiment attendu à dépasser le premier barreau de l'échelle.

Et maintenant, d'une certaine manière, en quelques heures, il était passé d'une personne qu'elle méprisait à une personne en qui elle avaitassez confiance pour l'entourer de ses bras pendant son sommeil. Et pour parler franchement, il était terrifié. C'était facile de faire des choses gentilles quand les gens s'attendaient à ce que vous échouiez, mais si les gens, et surtout Hermione, commence à s'attendre à une attitude vertueuse comme la norme – non il ne pouvait pas gérer cela. Il ne pouvait pas _faire_ ça. Il était mortifié à l'idée de faire partie de ce groupe de gens élevés, à l'idée d'être au dessus de son ancien lui, parce que ça voulait dire tomber de plus haut encore.

Son cœur battait anxieusement dans sa poitrine et il sentait la transpiration humidifier son front. Soupirant, et avec précaution, il manoeuvra pour se lever et quitter le canapé, avant de faire trois grandes enjambées pour s'éloigner d'Hermione. Il inspira, chérissant la fragrance unique de son odeur et de la sienne mélangées. Il prit un moment pour la faire pénétrer à l'intérieur de lui car c'était quelque chose qui ne se répéterait pas. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pourrait répéter. Mais peut-être que ça, ça serait suffisant pour l'aider à s'en sortir. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'avoir un peu plus de lumière dans les ténèbres.

Et sur un dernier regard, il s'enfuit.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine passa dans une brume agitée de confusion et de prévention de toutes choses concernant Hermione. Vingt-quatre heures plus tôt il avait enfin reconnu que quelque chose de significatif s'était passé entre eux. Cinq heures plus tard, il concluait qu'il n'était pas totalement contre une relation avec Hermione qui s'étendrait au-delàde l'inimité. Encore trois heures de plus, et il se sentait un petit peu amer concernant toute la « bonne personne » chose. Et une bonne trentaine de secondes après cela, il réalisa quelle énorme erreur ça avait été de la quitter comme ça. Il n'était même pas nécessaire de notifier que ces nouvelles conclusions violaient un certain nombre de règles du Manifeste des Malfoys : les règles 3, 17, 72, et 168, pour n'en nommer que quelques unes.

Mais ce ne fut pas avant le dimanche matin qu'il s'approcha du collier pour la petite expérience de Granger. Avec un curieux pressentiment lui ondulant à travers les doigts, il l'ouvrit. C'était comme deux dragons séparés, comme des images se miroitant l'une avec l'autre, et connectés par la queue. Il était certain qu'il s'agissait d'un accident, car Granger ne pouvait possiblement pas savoir à quel point ce pendentif représentait sa vraie personnalité. Il y avait toujours eu deux dragons, deux Dracos, avec deux volontés distinctes, deux systèmes de valeurs, et deux buts. L'un était en avant, l'autre restait en arrière. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûrde savoir si il était la version correcte du dragon ou celle pervertie, ou peut-être un peu des deux.

Avant qu'il ne puisse changer d'avis, il pressa son pouce gauche sur le dragon qui se trouvait en arrière, et fut frappé par l'ironie du collier qui cherchait à travers ses souvenirs d'un passé où il avait définitivement choisi une façon de penser arriérée un instant heureux.Quand la chaleur sous son pouce s'estompa, il pressa son pouce droit sur le côté correspondant.

Sa vision devint floue, il ferma les yeux, et ses pieds battirent à nouveau le trottoir, seulement maintenant sa vue était parfaitement claire. Il descendit du Ministère, droit dans la rue et Hermione se faisait attaquer quelques mètres plus loin. Tandis qu'il courait vers elle, son cœur battait d'une manière étrange et inhabituelle. Quand l'homme la frappa de son revolver, il sentit comme si son cœur s'était soudainement gelé dans sa poitrine, mais un instant plus tard, ses bras étaient autour d'elle. Il regardait fixement son visage, elle plissait les yeux à cause de la douleur et il était horrifié à la vue du sang qui coulait peu à peu le long de sa tête. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de parler, mais il n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention. A ce qu'il ressentait, il aurait pu croire que c'était lui qui venait juste de se faire attaquer. Bien sûr, il s'était inquiété la veille, mais désormais la panique qu'il ressentait était irrépressible. Elle lui adressa un sourire fatigué et l'inquiétude qui s'était propagé dans sa poitrine s'apaisa. Elle trébucha et elle fut à nouveau dans ses bras avant qu'il ne transplane dans son appartement.

Quand il arriva au moment où elle serra sa main dans la sienne, il eut l'impression que c'était comme la scène d'ouverture d'un film ou le début d'un livre : c'était le moment qui mettait le reste de l'histoire en mouvement. Et il comprit avec une clarté effrayante que c'était précisément pour cette raison que le collier avait choisi de lui montrer ce moment.

Tandis que ce souvenir prenait fin, une sensation bizarre dominait son bas-ventre et sa bouche était si sèche qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir nagé dans un océan de sable. Son esprit s'assombrit et devint flou une nouvelle fois, mais il entendait distinctement le tintement d'un rire alors que le prochain souvenir débutait. Ce n'était pas un rire qu'il avait souvent entendu, en fait ça ne lui était arrivé qu'une seule fois de l'entendre, mais c'était le type de rire dont on se souvenait, principalement parce que c'était le genre de fille dont on se souvenait. Ensuite un éclair passa sur son visage l'espace d'un instant mais cela ne prenait pas plus d'une seconde pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait littéralement brillé d'éclat. Cette image fut suivie par celle de sa propre main tenant les siennes, comme pour les lever vers lui. A nouveau, ce « souvenir » n'était pas exactement un souvenir du tout. Mais il se demandait si cela se passerait assez vite. Cela se termina avec la vision d'elle en train de sourire sagement, une rougeur brillant magnifiquement sur ses joues. Elle portait une chemise d'homme qui épousait ses petites formes. A ce moment-là, son estomac fit le plus grand soubresaut qu'il avait jamais ressenti jusqu'à maintenant.

C'était sa chemise _à lui_.

La pendule qui se trouvait sur le mur derrière lui commença à carillonner, le sortant ainsi de sa rêverie. Il jura. Il était en retard pour le déjeuner chez les Weasley et la règle numéro 9 stipulait très clairement que les Malfoys n'étaient JAMAIS en retard. Il se sortit de son souvenir et remis le pendentif là il se trouvait auparavant : autour de son cou. Il mis son manteau et fourra sa baguette dans le ceinture de son pantalon. Il rit à la pensée d'Alastor Maugrey voyant ce qu'il venait juste de faire. A plusieurs occasions, il avait été témoin d'un des sermons de Maugrey Fol'œil sur « la baguette dans la poche arrière », mais avec la position actuelle dans laquelle se trouvait sa baguette, il pouvait perdre quelque chose de beaucoup plus précieux que ses fesses.

Il se retourna brusquement et disparut sans autre pensée, et surtout sans penser aux personnes qu'il pourrait rencontrer au Terrier.

Il réapparut dans une cuisine des Weasley plutôt silencieuse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la célèbre horloge de Molly pour constater que chaque main représentant les différents membres du clan Weasley pointait parfaitement vers « à la maison ».

Il entendit le rire bruyant de Ron venant de l'extérieur et il ne put empêcher un petit sourire narquois d'envahir ses lèvres. Il se dirigea droit vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour découvrir une large table de joyeuses et riantes personnes. Les jumeaux furent les premiers à le voir et l'accueillir avec de grands cris et hurlant : « Eh la Fouine ! ».

D'ordinaire, il détestait toute allusion aux fouines, mais les jumeaux étaient une exception. Ils pouvaient l'appeler de n'importe quelle manière du moment qu'ils continuaient à l'inclure à leurs blagues. Fred et Georges réussissaient d'une certaine manière à lui faire entrevoir l'enfance folle et chaotique qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connue.

- Désolé, je suis en retard. Je travaillais et j'ai été un peu distrait, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la table.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Harry avant de lui serrer la main.

Il sentit une tape sur son épaule et se retourna pour voir une autre main se tendre. Quand ses yeux suivirent le bras connecté à cette main, ils furent conduit directement à la vision écœurante qu'était Ron Weasley, la bouche pleine de nourriture. Ron tenta un salut mais ne réussi qu'à envoyer un peu de son repas sur le visage de Draco.

Ginny lui offrit une serviette, et avec un air renfrogné typiquement Malfoyien, il s'essuya le visage.

- Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, Weasley.

Toute la table éclata de rire, et Ron se mit à sourire d'un air penaud. Draco sourit à son tour et regarda les personnes, qui avaient fait quelque chose que lui-même n'aurait jamais le courage de faire : lui pardonner. Il y avait des moments comme celui-ci où quand il enviait les Weasley et l'amour qu'ils ressentaient les uns pour les autres plus que tout autre chose, il se souvenait qu'ils lui avaient volontiers accordé le même amour. Ses yeux passèrent d'un visage souriant à un autre, son sourire s'élargissant un peu plus à chaque fois.

Mais son sourire se tarit et s'écroula complètement quand son regard s'arrêta sur la brunette aux cheveux touffus dont les yeux étaient fixés dans la direction opposée. Il sentit instantanément ses glandes passer en mode actif à grande vitesse. Le seul siège disponible était situé juste en face d'elle.

Il jura silencieusement. Il aurait dû réaliser plus tôt qu'elle pourrait être là. Il avait à peine réussi à mettre les choses au clair avec ses propres pensées à propos de leur situation et il n'avait certainement pas pensé à lui dire quoi que soit à elle. Il y avait des choses qui demandaient des semaines de préparation avant de passer à l'acte, comme des missions mortelles et top secrètes, ou inventer de nouveaux sorts, ou se battre contre une horde de géants ou disons, parler à Granger après avoir fait la chose la plus stupide qu'un être humain puisse faire. Et la partie la plus triste de toute cette histoire était qu'il était complètement sobre quand il l'avait faite, ce qui ne lui laissait pas d'autre excuse que sa piètre habilité à gérer Granger et les Gryffondors en général.

Il réalisa que le rire général avait cessé et qu'une douzaine ou presque d'yeux le regardaient maintenant d'un air étrange. Il se racla la gorge et se dirigea vers le seul siège disponible autour de la table.

Dès qu'il fut assis, les Weasley repartirent aussitôt dans leur conversation.

- Je m'en fiche de ce que tu dis Percy, les gens ne se soucient pas plus du prix de l'encre que des fonds de chaudrons.

- Oh, arrête de l'embêter Ron, il était l'inspiration derrière nos chaudrons sans fond. Ces chaudrons sont devenus des best-sellers dans notre boutique, répondit Fred en souriant.

- Eh ! C'est moi qui aie trouvé l'idée des Amis Fées ! répliqua fièrement Ron.

- Ouais, merci Ron. Jusqu'à maintenant, les seules personnes en ayant acheté sont toi et un groupe de filles de six ans.

Draco éclata de rire mais ravala immédiatement son amusement quand il remarqua qu'Hermione était raide sur sa chaise et donnait des coups de couteau dans sa nourriture, comme si c'était les restes du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même.

Il se racla la gorge une nouvelle fois, voulant qu'elle le regarde, mais aussi terrifié qu'elle puisse le faire.

Hermione pouvait sentir la chaleur de son regard fixé sur elle, mais cela ne pouvait pas être comparable à la rage ardente qui brûlait dans sa poitrine. Il fallut qu'elle utilise tout son self-control pour ne pas lui donner des coups de couteau à la place de transpercer son déjeuner.

Elle entenditla conversation générale tourner au Quidditch et elle cessa complètement de l'écouter, préférant imaginer toutes les fins possibles de ce repas, autre, bien sûr, que le meurtre.

Elle vit sa main avancer sur la table et tressaillit involontairement et elle le vit seulement attraper le plat de pommes de terre. Elle arrivait à peine à résister à l'envie de lui planter sa fourchette dans le dos de sa main. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'elle l'aurait fait (bien que le premier incident était entièrement de la faute de Ron).

Le repas dura encore pendant quarante-cinq atroces minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione soit finalement sauvée par Ginny qui lui proposa de monter à l'étage pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses nouveaux vêtements. Elle accepta immédiatement, peut-être un peu trop rapidement d'ailleurs, et les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la maison, pendant que les garçons commençaient leur traditionnel match de Quidditch du dimanche.

Ginny sourit et dit :

- J'ai dit à Maman que je n'avais acheté qu'un pull ou deux, mais entre toi et moi, je me suis un peu laisséeemporter. Je n'ai même pas tout essayé. J'espère que tout m'ira, parce que…

Elles entrèrent dans la chambre de Ginny et Hermione put voir quelques silhouettes à travers la fenêtre. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir laquelle était Malfoy avec ses cheveux couleur platine et son visage lisse, sans parler de la façon dont il s'aplanissait sur son balai, comme si tous les deux ne formaient qu'un. Elle savait également qu'il avait tendance à se pencher légèrement sur la droite quand il volait. Non pas qu'elle pouvait le voir de là où elle se trouvait, mais elle savait qu'il le faisait néanmoins.

Ne vous méprenez pas sur ces intentions! Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait passé des années à lui courir après ou des semaines à le regarder avec adoration jouer au Quidditch avec les Weasley le dimanche. Bon d'accord, elle l'avait bien regardé, mais ce n'était certainement pas avec adoration. Elle avait passé des mois après la guerre, à l'étudier, à faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour prouver qu'il n'était pas repentant. Elle connaissait chaque ligne et chaque angle de son visage. Elle savait que quand il n'était pas à l'aise, il se raclait la gorge toutes les deux minutes. Elle savait que quand il était heureux, sincèrement heureux, il ne souriait pas ou ne riait pas, il se contentait seulement de fermer les yeux et inspirer profondément, comme pour mémoriser chaque secondesdu moment. Elle savait que les seules fois où il bégayait étaient lorsqu'il mentait. Elle savait tellement de choses à son sujet, mais en réalité elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment.

- … Est-ce que tu aimes ce vert Hermione ? Hermione ?

Hermione fut sortie de sa rêverie par la vue de Ginny, portant une robe de satin verte qui était de la même teinte que les yeux d'Harry (ce qui était probablement la raison pour laquelle Ginny l'avait choisi).

- Est-ce que tu as écouté un seul mot de ce que je viens de dire ?

- Bien sûr que oui Gin. Et je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup la couleur verte, bien qu'il y ait une ressemblance frappante entre elle et les yeux de quelqu'un que nous connaissons, répondit Hermione en souriant d'un air entendu.

- Bien, dans ce cas, que penses-tu de cette robe jaune d'été que j'ai acheté ? demanda Ginny.

- Elle est superbe Ginny. Harry va l'adorer.

- Ah ah ! s'écria Ginny. Je ne t'ai pas encore montré la robe jaune ! Tu ne m'écoutais pas !

Hermione soupira et s'écroula sur le lit de Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a distraite ?

- Rien, répondit Hermione. Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout.

- Eh bien, j'ai quelque chose qui va égayer ta journée. Il se trouve que la robe jaune ne me va pas.

- Et c'est ça qui va égayer ma journée ? demanda Hermione.

- Bien sûr, parce qu'elle est à ta taille, et je pense que tu auras l'air fabuleuse dedans.

Les yeux d'Hermione se plissèrent et elle s'assit bien droite sur le lit.

- Tu l'as fait exprès.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, répondit Ginny. Je me suis tout simplement trompéede taille.

- Ginny, tu as la silhouette de quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas mangé pendant douze ans, et moi j'ai approximativement la taille de quelqu'un qui, disons, aurait mangé pendant ces douze ans. Tu n'as pas pût acheter ma taille par accident.

- C'est là où tu as en partie raison, dit Ginny en souriant. J'ai vraiment pris ta taille par accident, c'est juste que ça ne correspond pas à la taille beaucoup trop grande que tu portes normalement. La robe t'iraà merveille et je te garanti que tu auras l'air magnifique.

Hermione se leva et se renfrogna. Elle se dirigeait vers la porte quand Ginny se plaça devant elle, la robe à la main.

- Juste essaye là, c'est tout ce que je demande.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Tout en soupirant, elle pris la robe et commença à l'enfiler. Une fermeture éclair et quelques nœuds plus tard, elle était prête.

Tout comme Hermione le préférait, la robe n'était pas trop affriolante. Il semblerait que Ginny connaissait son style après tout. Elle était cintrée à la taille avec une ceinture colorée en perle. La coupe était traditionnelle, rien de trop suggestif, et elle s'évasait généreusement à partir de la taille pour donner un délicieux effet de tourbillonnement. Elle n'était pas trop décorée, juste quelques petites broderies autour de l'ourlet.

Si elle n'était pas une fille réservée et élégante, Hermione aurait pu se mettre à glousser et à tourner autour de la pièce comme une petite fille de trois ans qui ferait semblant d'être une princesse. A la place, elle se contenta d'un petit sourire, et d'un coup d'œil dans le miroir.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Hermione hocha brièvement la tête.

- Oh mon dieu ! Tu l'adores ! s'écria Ginny qui jubilait. J'ai choisi une robe fabriquée dans la dernière décennie et tu l'aimes vraiment ! Bravo moi !

Ginny sourit.

- Oui, oui, profites bien de ce petit moment ! Combien est-ce que je te dois ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il n'en n'est pas question, répondit Ginny. Celle-ci est pour moi. Et avant de protester, je te rappelle que tu m'as emmené déjeuner deux fois cette semaine, alors c'est ma façon de te remercier.

- Mais…

- Merlin Hermione, prend là ou je t'envoie regarder le match de Quidditch des garçons.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et elle retint son souffle.

- Je…Je…Je…non, enfin je veux dire, bien sûr que je la prend.

Elle serra ses bras contre elle, comme si elle se cramponnait à la robe qui serait son dernier espoir.

Ginny leva un sourcil.

- C'était presque trop facile. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas particulièrement le Quidditch mais pourquoi tu as paniqué comme ça ?

Hermione pâlit et se mit à chercher une explication. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

- L'humidité.

Ginny l'a regarda fixement, ce qui donna envie à Hermione de se taper la tête sur le mur le plus proche. L'humidité ? pensa-t-elle. Préfète en chef à Poudlard et tout ce que je peux réussir à inventer comme excuse, c'est l'humidité ?

Ginny sourit avec méfiance et dit :

- Cette humidité est un véritable fléau à cette période de l'année. Sans parler des autres fléaux dehors : Ron, dit-elle en marquant une pause, les jumeaux…

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause.

- Harry…

Hermione resta immobile.

- Draco ? demanda Ginny.

Hermione essaya de ne pas réagir, mais elle sentit son œil tiquer, et le regard de Ginny lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle l'avait vu, elle aussi. Avant que la fougueuse rouquine ne puisse lui poser de questions, le ventre d'Hermione se mit à grogner, lui rappelant qu'elle avait à peine mangé au déjeuner, et lui donnant ainsi une parfaite excuse pour s'échapper.

En un temps record, elle sortit de la chambre, descendit les escaliers pour aller dans la cuisine. Son rythme cardiaque résonnait comme si il était réglé en avance rapide et son corps tout entier semblait trembler contre sa volonté. Elle essaya de prendre une assiette, mais pouvait à peine la maintenir immobile. A la place, elle attrapa une pomme, rien de bien difficile là dedans. Elle respira longuement et calmement et planta ses dents dans le fruit.

- Granger.

Elle faillit s'étrangler, mais réussit à se retourner calmement, la pomme dans la bouche.

Elle le jaugea avec précaution et pensa qu'elle avait vu juste l'ébauche d'un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

- C'est aussi bon que ça ? demanda Draco.

Elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard furieux par-dessus sa pomme verte.

Il avala sa salive.

- C'est ce que je pensais.

Il attrapa une autre pomme, une rouge, et la fit passer négligemment d'une main à l'autre.

Hermione attendait anxieusement, tenant la pomme mais ne la retirant pas de sa bouche. Aussi longtemps qu'elle gardait la chose dans sa bouche, elle n'avait pas à parler.

Il se racla la gorge. Signe numéro un qu'il n'était pas l'aise.

Il s'adossa contre le comptoir, lui tournant le dos et faisant rouler sa pomme sur le plan de travail. Il essayait de se distraire, ce qui signifiait qu'il était nerveux. Elle prit une dernière bouchée de sa pomme, sourit narquoisement et la lança dans la poubelle. Il était temps de passer à l'offensive.

Elle ravala toute sa colère, et l'enfouit sous un faux sourire.

- C'est humide dehors, commença-t-elle tranquillement.

Il hocha vivement la tête et elle remarqua qu'il y avait une ligne de transpiration tout le long du dos de sa chemise. Il se retourna et il jeta un coup d'œil à sa robe une fois, deux fois, trois fois et ensuite se mit à regarder à travers la fenêtre.

Elle résista à l'envie de prendre une autre pomme et de lalui lancer au visage.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et dit, d'une voix qui ressemblait presque à un murmure.

- Superbe.

Elle prit un air renfrogné et serra ses poings.

- Merci, mais je me passerais bien des tes regards dégradants. Essaye de le faire encore une fois, et je t'arracherai les yeux et les donnerai à manger à…

- Je parlais du temps, répondit-il en souriant narquoisement.

- Oh, s'exclama-t-elle en s'arrêtant net.

Bien joué pour l'offensive, pensa-t-elle.

Il couvrit ses lèvres d'un sourire, et se plaça derrière elle pour remettre la pomme dans le panier sur la table.

- J'ai du travail à faire. Je pense que je vais me sauver un peu plus tôt.

Elle se raidit.

- Veux-tu que je fasse semblant de dormir ? Est-ce que cela te faciliterait les choses ?

Elle s'agrippait au plan de travail à l'aide de mains blanches. Il ne répondit pas, mais laissa échapper un petit rire, qui, à sa grande surprise, ne la rendit pas plus furieuse. Au contraire, ça l'a détendit un peu, mais seulement un petit peu.

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit son souffle sur son épaule. Il avait été complètement silencieux quand il s'était glissé dans son dos. Il se tenait juste derrière elle, ne la touchant pas, ni ne se penchant vers elle. Leur interaction n'était pas plus personnelle que de faire la queue avec un étranger.

- Pour ton information, commença-t-il.

Elle sentait la plus légère des pressions sur les bretelles de sa robe.

- Je ne parlais pas du temps.

Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge et quand elle eut enfin retrouvée assez d'esprit pour se retourner, il était parti.

Elle monta à l'étage, mais Ginny ne s'y trouvait plus. Elle retira la robe avec précaution et se rhabilla avec son vieux jeans et son pull. Elle fut tentée de laisserla robe mauditeici, car elle avait le sentiment qu'elle allait lui attirer des ennuis.

Quand elle fut à mi-chemin de la porte, elle marqua une pause et se retourna. Elle pensa à la façon dont il l'avait regardé dans ce vêtement. Avant qu'elle ne puisse changer d'avis, elle attrapa la robe et la fourra dans son sac.

Juste avant de transplaner, elle murmura :

- Je vais définitivement le regretter.

_

* * *

_

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

_Bonne semaine à tous !_

_Et Bonne Année !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello Everyone ! Voici enfin l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Désolée pour le délai mais ce chapitre était trèèèès long à traduire ! En tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Réponse au reviews (anonymes) :**

**Mél** : Cette fiction compte 5 chapitres ;) Plus qu'un !

**

* * *

**

Partie IV. Le soleil de tous les côtés.

« Aimer et être aimer, c'est sentir le soleil caresser sa peau. » _David Viscott_

Il inspira profondément, mémorisant cet instant : le son, l'odeur et la vue de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il aimait le premier jour de soleil après une période de pluie. Le soleil brillait à travers les nuages et quand il fermait les yeux, de vives teintes violettes et bleues dansaient devant ses paupières.

Une image de Granger dans sa parfaite petite robe jaune apparut dans son esprit et il sourit. Elle avait eu l'air tellement adorable avec cette pomme fourrée dans la bouche, apeurée à l'idée de parler. Oh si seulement il était une pomme. Ou plutôt, si il fallait souhaiter quelque chose, il aimerait être cette robe jaune, être ajusté parfaitement pour entourer les courbes de son corps, sentir la chaleur irradiée de sa peau, et se soulever et retomber à chaque respiration.

- Malfoy.

Son rêve éveillé fut interrompu par une forte claque dans le dos, bientôt suivi par l'apparition d'un Ron Weasley à ses côtés. Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir l'esprit. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait dernièrement ? Après tout, ce n'était que Granger.

- Tu m'as l'air un peu rose Malfoy, répondit Harry Potter en s'avançant pour se trouver à côté de Ron.

- C'est parce que sa peau d'extra-terrestre ne supporte pas la lumière du jour, déclara Ron en riant.

Draco rit avec lui et hocha la tête même si il était quasiment certain que le soleil n'avait rien à voir avec la coloration de sa peau.

Les garçons passèrent l'heure qui suivit ou presque à jouer au Quidditch au Manoir, ce qui se termina en un jeu de balle aux prisonnier, un des jeux préférés de Draco.

A chaque fois que Ron ne réussissait pas à attraper la balle son visage devenait un petit peu plus rouge. A la fin du jeu, il semblait qu'il était même sur le point d'éclater. Quand Draco fit part à voix haute de cette observation Harry rit et continua de chanter une chanson qui parlait de buisson de murier. Draco l'insulta d'idiot et le jeu se poursuivit. A peine trois minutes plus tard, Ron se fâcha méchamment et murmura quelques jurons dans sa barbe, alors Harry, étant le plus gentil des deux ; suggéra d'arrêter le jeu et d'aller prendre quelques rafraîchissements.

Draco céda, mais pas avant de s'être moquer.

- Je te jure Weasley, qu'à la façon dont on y a été doucement avec toi, on aurait pu croire qu'on jouait avec une fille. Attends, je retire ce que j'ai dit, la Weaslette est une fille et elle est meilleure que toi. Peut-être qu'on devrait l'inviter à venir jouer avec nous la prochaine fois, je suis sûr que Potter n'y verrait aucun inconvénient.

Ron se contenta de rire sarcastiquement et répondit :

- Je joue peut-être comme une fille, mais moi au moins, on ne m'a jamais pris pour l'une d'entre elles !

- Hey ! s'écria Draco. Ça s'est passé il y a très longtemps. Et ce n'est pas ma faute si les Malfoys (règle n°51) doivent entretenir des cheveux longs, soyeux et exquis.

Par la force de l'habitude, Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Continue de te caresser les cheveux comme ça, et Ron te proposera sûrement de sortir avec lui, intervint Harry.

Ron et Draco s'arrêtèrent, se regardèrent et se tournèrent aussitôt dans des directions opposées, leur visage affichant presque le même air dégoûté. Harry continua :

- Maintenant, sois une gentille petite maîtresse de maison Malfoy et apporte à boire aux hommes de la maison.

Ron rit et passa son bras autour des épaules d'Harry, comme si une grande victoire venait d'être gagnée. Draco les regarda de long en large et se mit à rire.

- « Aux hommes de la maison » ? J'ai toujours su que vous n'étiez qu'une bande d'homos. Weasel, est-ce que tu as prévu de prendre le nom de Potter ou est-ce que tu vas juste accoler vos deux noms ?

- Je vais t'accoler la face ! s'écria Ron.

Draco se contenta de rire et s'éloigna d'eux.

- « T'accoler la face » ? reprit Harry. C'est vraiment tout ce que tu as pu trouver de mieux à répondre ?

- Ouais, mais bon, je suis encore fatigué à cause du jeu, dit Ron en rougissant.

Draco réapparut quelques instants plus tard, sans boissons.

- Eh ! Où sont nos verres ?

Un bruyant craquement se fit entendre, et une elfe de maison apparut, portant un plateau sur lequel était disposé trois bièreaubeurre fraîches.

- Minty s'en est occupée, répondit Draco.

- Alors Weasley, continua Draco en prenant une gorgée de bièreaubeurre, prêt à prendre encore un an et à te rapprocher des rides, des cheveux gris, et de la perte de contrôle de ta vessie.

- Ouais, répondit Ron d'un air évasif tout en haussant les épaules.

- Quelle sorte de réjouissances as-tu prévu alors Ronichou ?

- Rien à vrai dire. Tout le monde va probablement se réunir au Terrier c'est tout.

Draco s'abstint de ricaner à l'évocation de l'endroit où Ron vivait. Ils étaient peut-être amis, mais cette maison continuait de lui donner des frissons.

- Eh bien, ça n'ira pas. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne faites pas la fête ici ? proposa Draco.

- Ici ? demanda Ron.

- Oui, ici. Au manoir. On pourrait même en faire une piscine party. Je suis certain qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a eu le droit à ce genre de fête étant petit.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil sur Harry, comme pour s'assurer en premier lieu qu'il était d'accord. Harry sourit et hocha la tête. Ron se retourna alors vers Draco, un immense sourire peint sur ses lèvres.

- On vient peut-être tout juste de devenir amis Malfoy, dit-il.

Draco eut l'air pensif pendant un moment, puis secoua la tête et répondit :

- J'en doute.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione n'avait fait aucune découverte capitale sur son lieu de travail. Elle avait contacté presque toutes les personnes impliquées dans ce projet pour savoir comment les pendentifs fonctionnaient. Et tout le monde avait obtenu des résultats parfaitement normaux. Enfin presque tout le monde… Harry et Ron étaient sortis jouer au Quidditch quand elle avait utilisé le réseau de cheminées. Et il y avait encore une personne qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage de contacter.

_Voici un indice…Son prénom commence par un « D » et se termine par « ébile », pardon, je voulais dire « raco ». _

Sa petite blague fit sourire Hermione, mais ensuite, un sentiment de culpabilité envahit son estomac et elle ferma les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se souciait de lui ? Elle n'en n'avait rien à faire de lui dans le passé. Elle était en train de se taper la tête contre son bureau quand elle entendit derrière elle le craquement du feu dans la cheminée. Ses deux amis sortirent du feu et entrèrent dans son appartement.

- Il est à peine cinq heures et tu essaies déjà de te tuer en te blessant volontairement ? demanda Harry.

- Dure journée au boulot ? renchérit Ron.

Hermione hocha la tête, ce qui lui fit se cogner le front une nouvelle fois contre son bureau.

Elle jura silencieusement et tout en se frottant le front, se retourna pour faire face à ses amis.

- Vous avez joué au Quidditch pendant tout ce temps ?

Le visage de Ron rougit à la pensée de leur partie de balle au prisonnier à laquelle ils avaient joué précédemment, mais un regard d'Harry le calma…un peu.

- On a joué un moment...ensuite, on a juste passé un peu de temps avec Malfoy.

A l'allusion de son nom, presque comme si c'était devenu une habitude, elle ressentit l'envie irrépressible de se taper la tête contre son bureau à nouveau. Ron l'observa d'un air interrogateur, elle refréna donc cette envie, mais celui lui coûta un grand effort.

Un silence étrange s'installa entre eux pendant quelques instants et même Ron remarqua l'effet qu'avait l'énonciation du nom de Malfoy sur Hermione. Harry prit la parole en premier :

- Alors de quoi est-ce que tu voulais nous parler ?

Hermione laissa échapper un lourd soupir, reconnaissante pour ce changement de conversation.

- Je voulais savoir comment ça se passait avec les pendentifs ?

- Bien, je suppose, répondit Harry. Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire. Il fonctionne bien, très bien même en vérité.

Hermione hocha la tête, mais la nouvelle d'Harry n'eut pas l'effet désiré. Au contraire, elle en fut encore plus découragée.

Elle se tourna alors vers Ron, qui avait l'air étrangement pale.

- Ron, et concernant ton expérience ?

Ron pensa aussitôt à son pendentif et au souvenir qu'il avait partagé sans le vouloir avec Malfoy et il ne put la regarder dans les yeux.

- Ron ?

- Bo..bonne, marmonna-t-il.

_- Ronald !_ s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Il releva alors le visage, un air anxieux peint sur son visage.

- Tout va…hum…bien. Très bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Il entreprit de lui répondre en marmonnant silencieusement d'un air déprimé. Elle réussit néanmoins à saisir quelques mots par ci par là.

- Je ne veux pas…c'est privé…Stupide Malfoy.

- Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Malfoy ? s'anima Hermione, qui n'avait plus l'air sombre du tout.

- J'ai seulement…Il…enfin nous…bégaya-t-il.

- Est-ce que les souvenirs de Malfoy sont normaux Ron ? demanda-t-elle lentement, presque que comme si elle parlait à un enfant.

Ron considéra un moment l'idée de dénoncer Malfoy mais ensuite il regarda Hermione et la vision d'un lion dévorant sa proie à tête rousse apparut devant ses yeux.

- Je n'en sais rien du tout. Il faudrait que tu lui demandes.

Hermione fronça à nouveau les sourcils et elle passa les mains dans ses cheveux.

- Hermione écoute, il faut qu'on y aille, dit Harry. Mais on voulait que tu saches que l'anniversaire de Ron se fera au Manoir Malfoy.

Hermione gémit de frustration.

- Mais bien sûr qu'elle va avoir lieu là-bas cette fête !

- C'est une piscine party ! cria Ron.

Quand Hermione fronça un peu plus les sourcils, il ajouta, d'un air amusé :

- Tu sais…avec de _l'eau_ ?

Hermione soupira et Harry fut presque certain d'avoir entendu la jeune femme murmurer « Achevez-moi ».

Ron n'avait pas remarqué l'apparent supplice de son amie, son esprit tourné vers les prochaines festivités.

- Enfin bref, poursuivit Harry, en traînant Ron vers la cheminée. On te verra là-bas hein ?

- Oui c'est ça, marmonna-t-elle.

Les deux garçons disparurent dans un nuage de fumée verte, emportant avec eux la dernière trace du calme apparent de la jeune femme.

Elle poussa un cri aigu, tomba dans son canapé, et enfonça sa tête dans un oreiller. « Pourquoi ? » pensa-t-elle. « Pourquoi est-ce que Ron n'est pas hydrophobe ? »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le jour d'anniversaire de Ron arriva et emmenaavec lui d'abondantes quantités de rayons de soleil et des températures élevées qui laissèrent tout le monde en sueur et légèrement rouge.

Hermione était à nouveau allongée dans son canapé, son visage enfoui sous un oreiller.

« Pourquoi ? » pensa-t-elle une nouvelle fois. « Pourquoi est-ce que Ron n'est pas né en hiver quand il fait trop froid pour se baigner ? »

Elle redoutait tout ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui. Elle appréhendait le fait de voir Draco. Et elle redoutait particulièrement de voir Draco alors qu'elle serait en maillot de bain. Elle nota néanmoins qu'elle ne redoutait pas de le voir lui en tenue de bain. En fait, elle était effrayée par l'idée qu'elle ne redoutait pas de le voir à moitié nu.

Draco, qui était en train de dicter leurs prochaines tâches aux elfes de maison, ressentait à peu près l'inverse. Ces papillons géants étaient de retour et avait élu domicile dans sa poitrine. Ils le laissèrent secoué et légèrement bouleversé, mais c'était néanmoins de bons papillons mutants. Mais ces papillons géants proclamèrent l'arrivée dans une heure d'une Hermione Granger en maillot de bain.

Il était déjà en tenue de bain et avait passé par-dessus un tee-shirt blanc sans manche. Il se retrouva à regarder sa montre toutes les cinq minutes et dut se forcer à se calmer. « Les Malfoys doivent toujours se montrer patient. » comme le dictait le Manifeste des Malfoys dans la règle numéro 22.

Bientôt un troupeau de rouquins arriva, et il se retrouva presque submergé par l'étreinte d'extrême reconnaissance de madame Weasley.

- C'est tellement gentil de ta part d'organiser la fête ici. Ron n'a pas été lui-même à cause de l'excitation ces derniers jours, dit Molly en souriant.

- C'était vraiment rien Molly, répondit Draco. Je suis heureux de le faire.

Molly était sur le point de l'étreindre pour la quatrième fois quand les jumeaux apparurent entre eux.

- Dis donc Maman, commença Fred. Si tu serres encore une fois Draco dans tes bras, le petit Ron pourrait être jaloux.

Fred la fit sortir de la pièce. Lui et George sourirent, se tournèrent vers Draco et s'exclamèrent :

- De rien !

Le « merci » était bien sûr sous-entendu.

Elle aurait probablement continué à faire ça pendant une autre heure si on ne l'avait pas fait sortir.

Draco rit et donna une tape dans le dos des jumeaux.

A ce moment là, Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire et firent une espèce de danse qui avait l'air totalement ridicule.

Draco se racla la gorge.

- Il y a un peu trop de bonheur dans cette pièce, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'aller boire un verre ?

Les jumeaux hochèrent simultanément la tête et quelques minutes plus tard ils préparaient quelques limonades en y ajoutant un petit extra. L'alcool eut pour conséquence de desserrer un peu cet étau dans sa poitrine et fit des merveilles avec ses nerfs.

- Hermione ! s'écria Ron.

Mais Draco n'avait pas eu besoin d'entendre Ron pour se rendre compte de l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Quelque chose en lui pouvait la sentir, comme on peut sentir le soleil sur soi. Sa présence était précédée par de la chaleur et de la lumière qui avaient d'étranges effets sur les endroits sombres de son cœur.

Draco résista à l'envie de se retourner aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il luttait pour garder son sang-froid et son côté distant.

- Hermione où est ton maillot de bain ? entendit Draco.

C'était Harry qui avait posé la question.

- J'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui je serai contre le maillot de bain, répondit-elle d'un ton proche de celui d'un homme d'affaire dont personne n'oserait contester l'opinion.

Draco sentit son excitation fondre comme neige au soleil. Ses espoirs plutôt égoïstes pour cette journée s'étaient évanouis. Il avala une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson, le rendant ainsi plus fort, et enfin se retourna. Lorsqu'il la vit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et les papillons géants semblèrent s'envoler vers elle tous en même temps, le faisant légèrement trébucher.

Elle portait la robe jaune.

Il la regarda marcher, le tissu flottant gracieusement autour de ses cuisses rendues toniques et sveltes par l'activité intensive qu'elle avait fourni pendant la guerre. Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur le groupe, hochant la tête aux personnes que son regard rencontrait. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'arrêtèrent une fraction de seconde sur lui, elle hocha froidement la tête dans sa direction, mais ne s'intéressa pas plus à lui que ça.

Elle était toujours en colère qu'il soit parti comme un voleur de chez elle. Et sa colère avait doublé à cause de la façon qu'il avait eu de l'agacer au Terrier. Elle refusait de se laisser affecter par son attitude. Alors elle décida d'adopter sa stratégie de défense numéro un : la fuite.

D'un air indigné, il souffla le reste d'air que contenait sa poitrine et décida qu'avant la fin de la soirée, elle ne pourrait pas décrocher ses yeux de lui. Si Draco manquait d'une chose en ce qui concernait les femmes, c'était la faculté de discerner la différence entre amour et guerre. Il était comme un petit garçon sur un terrain de jeu, déterminé à être remarqué par une fillette, même si ça voulait dire tirer sur ses nattes pour attirer son attention.

Il commença par roder autour d'elle, débutant des conversations avec n'importe quelle personne qui se trouvait près d'elle, mais il ne reçu aucune réponse. Il épuisa toutes les anecdotes amusantes qu'il connaissait et était même proche d'établir le record de l'homme qui lança le plus de commentaires spirituels en moins d'une heure. Mais toujours rien.

Il décida alors d'augmenter la pression d'un cran.

- Weasley ! cria-t-il.

Plusieurs têtes rousses se tournèrent dans sa direction, ainsi qu'Hermione, bien qu'elle semblait l'observer d'un air totalement désintéressé.

Il lui lança un rapide regard avant d'ôter sa chemise, révélant ainsi un torse musclé et lisse.

- C'est une piscine party tout le monde ! Et Ron, comme c'est ton anniversaire, c'est toi qui doit sauter le premier.

Ron enleva à son tour sa chemise, et, en poussant ce qui ressemblait à un cri de bataille, sauta dans la piscine. Draco fut le suivant, son corps s'arquant en un élégant plongeon.

Hermione dut fermer les yeux pour s'empêcher de l'observer attentivement tandis que les muscles de son torse saillaient à cause de ses mouvements. Il lui fit penser à l'élégant vol d'une colombe alors que son corps bougeait de façon continue. Mais elle ne lui donnerait jamais la satisfaction de savoir qu'il avait réussi à l'avoir.

Quand Draco émergea de l'eau, ses cheveux blonds collés à son front, elle était plongée dans une conversation avec Madame Weasley. Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent et sa détermination s'intensifia.

Draco essaya ensuite de l'attirer grâce à l'art primal de bataille ou dans ce cas précis, de la course.

Il défia en premier Weasley, dont les longs et étranges membres produisirent des mouvements qui ne correspondaient pas du tout à ceux, gracieux, de Draco. Il gagna avec presque une demi longueur de bassin d'avance.

Les jumeaux furent les suivants. Mais ils arrivèrent à peine à terminer une longueur avant que leur attention ne passe de gagner la course à essayer de noyer Draco. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un jeu.

Potter déclina le défi en déclarant :

- J'ai eu de la chance lors de mes précédentes escarmouches avec les Serpentards. Je n'ose pas tenter le destin une fois de plus.

- Content de voir que tu admets finalement que c'était uniquement de la chance, répondit Draco en riant.

Mais il semblait que la nouvelle tactique de Draco était loin d'être couronné de succès. Il avait le sentiment qu'Hermione n'était pas de celles qui se laissent attirer par des démonstrations de force et de fierté masculine. Et il avait raison. Ses victoires nautiques n'avaient pas eu le moindre impact sur elle. C'était la façon qu'avait le corps de Draco de bouger comme si il ne faisait qu'un avec l'eau qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Voir l'eau s'accrocher à lui la faisait languir de faire la même chose.

Quand il n'y eut plus personne prêt à défier Draco, Harry entreprit d'apprendre à tout le monde un jeu Moldu, qui consistait en deux équipes de deux garçons, l'un sur les épaules de l'autre essayant de renverser l'autre duo dans la piscine.

Hermione les regarda pendant quelques temps, riant si fort à chaque fois que Draco s'écrasait maladroitement dans l'eau, qu'elle eut les larmes aux yeux.

Les heures suivantes s'écoulèrent rapidement et bientôt Ron eut ouvert tous ses cadeaux et entreprit alors de dévorer une énorme part de gâteau en forme de terrain de Quidditch que les elfes de maison des Malfoys avaient préparé spécialement pour lui.

Pour la première fois ce soir là, Draco se retrouva dans le même groupe de personne qu'Hermione. Ce groupe était composé d'elle, de Potter, Londubat et de lui-même. Elle riait ouvertement, se souvenant d'un des plus magnifiques « crashs » de Draco, et ce dernier s'anima quand il entendit son rire : clair et tintant. Comme toujours cependant, il réussit à tout gâcher en lançant à Potter une remarque sarcastique et le rire de la jeune femme cessa soudainement pour être remplacé par un regard furieux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre quand Londubat se retourna rapidement et la bouscula, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Draco la regarda tandis qu'elle semblait flotter en arrière, sa robe jaune se déployant autour d'elle comme les rayons du soleil. Elle était glorieuse, son corps s'agitant doucement dans les airs, flottant brièvement comme une plume dans le vent.

Il entendit le bruit de chute et l'eau du bassin l'avala avidement. Le cœur de Draco refusa de battre pendant les quelques instants qu'elle prit pour remonter à la surface. Elle remonta en toussant, ses cheveux bouclés lui collant au visage et au cou.

Il entendit Neville marmonner des excuses à côtés de lui, mais rien ne s'imprima dans son esprit tandis qu'il s'approchait du bord de la piscine. Il tendit la main à la jeune femme, l'espace entre eux se rétrécissant. Elle leva ensuite le regard vers lui. Elle était en train de rire.

Il adorait quand elle riait.

Elle plaça sa main dans la sienne et le reste du monde cessa d'exister. Cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'elle soit une fille de Moldus et lui, le fils d'un Mangemort. Cela n'avait d'importance qu'ils se soient méprisés pendant des années. Les gens qui les entouraient n'était que de simples éléments du décor. Tout ce qui comptait c'était ici et maintenant, eux deux, main dans la main, juste comme tout avait commencé.

Elle sourit d'une drôle de manière et serra sa main pendant un moment. C'était comme si elle lui comprimait le cœur. Il lui sourit en retour et remarqua ensuite son sourire narquois. C'était l'un de ses moments où il se voyait en elle. Puis il sentit une traction vigoureuse et quelques secondes plus tard, il fut attiré dans l'eau. Il prit une grande inspiration, pas seulement parce que la collision avec l'eau était imminente, mais aussi parce que sa main était toujours fermement ancrée dans la sienne. Il glissa sous la surface de l'eau, ses yeux ouverts le piquant pendant un court instant. Mais la douleur valait la peine de voir la robe jaune coller aux courbes de la jeune femme, la jupe flottant capricieusement autour d'elle, révélant plus qu'il n'en fallait de ses jambes.

Il serra sa main une fois et l'entraina sous l'eau avec lui. Il pouvait dire qu'elle était vraiment amusée par sa cascade à en juger par le rire qu'il lisait sur son visage. Il la rapprocha de lui. Ses cheveux étaient étalés sous la surface de l'eau, les couvrant tel un canope.

Il la regarda et elle en fit de même. Aucun des deux ne fit le moindre mouvement. Aucun d'entre eux ne pensa aux gens qui entouraient leur refuge hydraulique. Ils étaient simplement figés dans un moment qui aurait pu durer des jours entiers. Draco se pencha lentement vers elle et toucha ses cheveux indisciplinés de sa main restée libre. Il pensa un instant qu'il l'a vit se pencher également vers lui, mais à ce moment là, elle cligna des yeux et le besoin irrépressible de respirer s'empara de lui.

Il saisit l'autre main de la jeune femme et la remonta à la surface. Ils émergèrent de l'eau tous les deux en même temps. De ce fait, la pression de l'eau sépara leur mains et de l'eau fraiche emplie l'espace où leur peau chaude s'était réunie.

Ce fut à cet instant que Draco remarqua le rire et l'hilarité qui entouraient tous les bords de la piscine. Il sourit et bientôt son propre rire se joignit au groupe. Il fit un signe de tête en direction des marches de la piscine et Hermione le suivit. Il sortit le premier du bassin, attrapa rapidement deux serviettes et en tendit une à Hermione. Il avait adoré voir la robe jaune moulée et collée à sa silhouette, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que tout le monde devait le voir.

Elle prit la serviette d'un air reconnaissant et Draco vit un semblant de rougeur apparaître sur les joues de la jeune femme.

Plusieurs personnes tapèrent dans le dos d'Hermione et s'arrêtèrent ensuite pour taquiner Draco, mais après quelques minutes, l'excitation retomba et toutes les personnes présentes retournèrent à leur occupations précédentes.

L'air entre les deux jeunes gens était empli d'enthousiasme mais également lourd de ce que Draco aurait défini comme du désir cependant quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas le terme exact.

Il la vit ensuite trembler et réalisa que le soleil ne brillait plus depuis un bon moment, laissant l'air ambiant assez frais.

- Allons à l'intérieur pour te sécher avant que tu ne tombes malade, offrit-il doucement.

En réponse elle hocha la tête. Il la fit passer par le patio et monter les escaliers. Il plaça sa main sur son épaule pour la guider jusqu'en haut et remarqua que la serviette qu'il lui avait donné était déjà totalement trempée.

- Granger, cette serviette est trempée.

- Je…je sais, balbutia-t-elle en tremblant.

Draco la regarda bouche bée.

- Alors enlève là !

Hermione rougit violemment et secoua la tête vigoureusement.

- Granger, je refuse d'être tenu pour responsable si tu attrapes une pneumonie. Les Golden Boys me tueraient.

Elle continua néanmoins à secouer la tête.

- Granger…dit-il d'un ton menaçant, prêt à lui ôter cette serviette par la force.

- D'accord, d'accord, concéda-t-elle. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de regarder.

Pour toute réponse, Draco se contenta de lever un sourcil. Il lui tourna consciencieusement le dos et secoua nonchalamment une main, ce qui semblait signifier : « finissons en rapidement alors ».

Il entendit un bruit mat tandis que la serviette mouillée touchait le sol. Il se tourna légèrement pour lui dire quelque chose par-dessus son épaule quand la main de la jeune femme replaça sa tête dans la direction opposée.

- On ne regarde pas, répondit-elle simplement.

- Par Merlin Granger ! J'ai compris. J'allais juste te dire de me suivre à l'étage.

Elle souffla d'un air indigné mais le suivit néanmoins. Il s'arrêta devant une large porte en bois et appuya sur la poignée en cuivre. La respiration de la jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement quand elle réalisa qu'il l'avait conduit dans sa chambre. Sa chambre ! De toutes les pièces qu'il y avait dans ce manoir, il fallait que ce soit sa chambre !

Elle était heureuse qu'il ne la regarde pas car il aurait put remarquer son embarras.

De la main, il désigna la salle de bain et dit :

- Je vais te trouver quelque chose de sec que tu puisses porter. Tu peux laisser ta robe ici. J'enverrai un elfe de maison s'en occuper.

- C'est ridicule Malfoy, répondit Hermione, j'ai juste besoin d'une baguette. Un simple charme séchant devrait suffire.

- C'est ridicule Granger, l'imita Draco. Un charme séchant abimerait une telle robe, et moi plus que quiconque aimerait te voir la porter à nouveau.

Hermione avala la petite boule qui se trouvait coincée dans sa gorge et marmonna quelques mots à voix basse avant de s'enfermer dans la pièce.

Draco fouilla dans son armoire, cherchant quelque chose qui lui irait. Il sélectionna une de ses chemises préférées : confortable et facile à porter, et soudain quelque chose le frappa. Il y eut un éclair de reconnaissance qui passa dans ses yeux tandis qu'il prenait la chemise et une paire de boxer. Les pièces du puzzle commencèrent à se mettre en place alors qu'il se souvenait de cette scène en soirée qu'il avait vu dans son pend…pardon son collier.

Et il savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Son cœur battait sauvagement dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il frappait à la porte.

- Je t'ai trouvé quelques vêtements.

La porte s'ouvrit et une main apparutdans l'embrasure. Il plaça les vêtements dans sa main, permettant ainsi à ses doigts de caresser les siens tout doucement. Elle retira vivement son bras et se renferma dans la salle de bain.

Il s'assit dans une chaise, un sourire narquois vissé sur son visage et il attendit le moment qu'il avait vu dans sa vision.

Et il attendit.

Il attendit.

Il attendit.

- Merlin Granger ! s'écria-t-il. Est-ce que tu es en train d'écrire une nouvelle version de _L'histoire de Poudlard_ là dedans ?

Il entendit un grognement de frustration, et, sa curiosité ayant été piquée au vif, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain avec précaution et entra dans la pièce.

- Malfoy ! cria-t-elle d'un ton épouvanté.

- Relax ! Je ne regarde pas, dit-il, les yeux fermés. Qu'est-ce qui te prend autant de temps ?

Comme si elle avait honte d'admettre sa difficulté, elle marqua une petite pause avant de répondre :

- C'est de la faute de ces stupides boutons ! Ils sont du mauvais côté.

- C'est parce que c'est une chemise d'homme, Granger, répliqua-t-il

Il lui lança momentanément un coup d'œil à travers le miroir de la salle de bain.

- Je suis au courant ! Et finalement j'avais réussi à comprendre comment ça marchait quand je me suis rendue compte que j'avais tout boutonné de travers.

Il tenta un nouveau coup d'œil dans le miroir, et la vit tripoter les boutons. Malheureusement, la chemise était ainsi portée très près du corps, qu'il lui était impossible de voir ce qui se trouvait sous le tissu.

En un instant, il se retrouva derrière elle, les yeux fermés. Ils étaient dangereusement proches.

- Puis-je t'aider ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Sans obtenir sa permission, il l'encercla de ses bras et attrapa le bas de la chemise entre ses mains. Il la sentit prendre une profonde inspiration.

- Je ne regarderai pas, répondit-il tandis qu'il remettait en place le dernier bouton de la chemise.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais il la sentit hocher la tête alors que ses mains se rapprochaient du bouton suivant.

Il remit en place tous les boutons uns à uns, leur respiration, qui devenait plus lourde à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, emplissait l'air de la pièce. Tandis qu'il atteignait les boutons qui se trouvaient au-dessus de la cage thoracique d'Hermione, il ouvrit les yeux et la vit l'observer très fixement dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient noirs.

La chemise commença à s'incurver tandis qu'il s'approchait de sa poitrine et il la rapprocha de lui. La respiration de la jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt et il sentit son dos bien droit tout contre lui.

Il en termina avec le bouton qui se trouvait sous la courbe de ses seins et ferma ensuite ses yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration et les ouvrit à nouveau. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent dans le miroir et il sentait que la chaleur qui se trouvait entre eux pouvait l'enflammer tout entier.

- Je regarde, murmura-t-il.

- Je sais.

Les yeux du jeune homme avalèrent la silhouette d'Hermione toute entière et ensuite, très lentement ses mains s'approchèrent du prochain bouton.

Leurs yeux restèrent connectés tandis qu'il plaçait délicatement le bouton dans le trou correspondant.

Il aurait probablement dû replacer un autre bouton mais il remarqua à cet instant son collier, en forme de livre, qui reposait sur son sternum, et décida de le laisser visible.

Il rassembla tout son courage et réussit à s'écarter d'elle. Il la regarda et fut immédiatement confronté à l'image exacte de sa vision.

- Parfaite, murmura-t-il.

Il fit un pas vers elle, se retrouvant ainsi face à elle.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle était abasourdie par le fait qu'elle ait encore la capacité de parler.

- Toi.

Il toucha délicatement le col de la chemise, permettant ainsi à son doigt de caresser son cou à peine quelques secondes.

- Dans ma chemise, ajouta-t-il.

Hermione battit des paupières et ferma les yeux.

Et il l'embrassa.

Et tout ne fut plus que chaleur et lumière…c'était comme sentir le soleil caresser sa peau.

_

* * *

_

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !_

_J'averti tout de suite que le prochain chapitre sera trèèèès chaud !_

_Bonne rentrée à tous !_


End file.
